


Случайность

by Li_Liana



Series: ОДО (Остаться должен один) [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце 10-го дня ОДО несколько участников шоу прямо с крыши конкурсного замка были затянуты в подозрительный портал. И хотя в конкурсном измерении прошло всего 15 минут, в мире, куда они попали, времени и событий прошло гораздо больше...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайность

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176653) by [Allora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora), [Li_Liana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana). 



Яркий свет больно ударил по глазам, а в следующее мгновение Кэрдан почти перестал ощущать себя. Казалось, будто его растянули на многие тысячи километров в струну, которая вот-вот порвется. Еще через секунду мир сжался в точку и упал под ноги. Кэрдан открыл глаза. Полнейшая темнота не выдавала своих секретов, но вселенная звуков была готова делиться информацией.  
Невдалеке раздался едва ощутимый ошеломленный вздох. Юному лихолесцу тоже нелегко дался этот переход. Чуть дальше послышалась тихая ругань Арагорна, ответные претензии Адара и шум встающего человека. Два гондорца и мордорец. Значит, и они живы. Тирр? Эльф попробовал позвать кошку, но ощутил лишь холодную и гладкую светящуюся стену. Откуда-то изнутри пришла тревога.  
— Какого моргота? Что все это значит? – откликнулся Фарамир.  
— С Тирр беда, — очень тихо сказал Леголас.  
/Что ты почувствовал?/ — мысленно спросил Кэрдан.  
/Там, на крыше, она всерьез испугалась. Не за себя — за нас. Она пыталась оградить нас и одна уйти в портал, но не успела/  
/Сейчас ты ее чувствуешь?/  
/Нет/ — кратко ответил Леголас.  
/Я тоже, но… Там что-то происходит. Что-то нехорошее/  
— Эльфы, скажите мне, что я ошибаюсь, — голос Арагорна прозвучал неожиданно серьезно.  
— Боюсь, что нет, — Кэрдан поднялся и отправился туда, где по его ощущениям должна была находиться стена.  
Арагорн прислушался к перемещениям эльфа и пошел в противоположный конец помещения.  
— Сначала надо найти дверь, — не очень убежденно произнес он.  
— Если она здесь есть, — пессимистично добавил Адар.  
Очень скоро пленники полностью исследовали небольшую пустую камеру и убедились, что дверей в ней нет.  
— Накаркал, — неодобрительно высказался Фарамир.  
— Тут могут быть скрытые двери , — предположил Арагорн.  
— И открываются они явно снаружи, — продолжил гнуть свое Адар.  
— Адар, может хватит? – спросил Кэрдан.  
Мордорец обиженно замолчал. Какое-то время пленники сидели, не разговаривая. Первым гнетущей тишины не выдержал Арагорн.  
— Лас, а ты что все время молчишь?  
— Тирр… ей плохо. А будет еще хуже. Она хочет до нас докричаться, но не может. Я пытаюсь ее услышать, — отрывисто ответил Леголас.  
— Браслет ведущего перестал работать, — немного растерянно сказал Адар.  
— Мы же уже не в шоу, — Кэрдан пожал плечами.  
— Вы не шутите? А где мы тогда? — удивился Фарамир.  
Кэрдан прикоснулся рукой к полу — гладкая поверхность едва ощутимо вибрировала.  
— Это явно техническое сооружение. Очень большое и … независимое, — казалось будто эльф сам удивился своим словам.  
— Вокруг нас я ощущаю огромную пустоту, — тихо добавил Леголас.  
— Похоже на космический корабль или станцию, — кивнул Кэрдан.  
— Ничего себе! – выдохнул Фарамир.  
— Адар, это точно не твои штучки? – со скрытой надеждой спросил Арагорн.  
— Аррес, что ты вечно на меня всех собак вешаешь?! Меня Ли попросила вас с крыши согнать. А чем вы там сверкать стали, я совсем не в курсе.  
— Адар, перестань. Это уже не шутки, — укоризненно сказал Кэрдан.  
— Я знаю. Но оттого, что мы здесь будем сидеть с траурными лицами, мы назад не попадем и Тирр не вызволим.  
— Ты не можешь видеть наших лиц, — уточнил Арагорн.  
— Я чувствую, — огрызнулся Адар.  
Неожиданно в камере зажегся свет. Находящиеся под самым потолком молочные полусферы осветили небольшой пустой трюм. Одна из стен с легким шипением разошлась в стороны, и к средиземцам вошло несколько захватчиков. Командир в странной одежде держал в руке жезл с едва светящимся наконечником, а остальные выглядели как достаточно обычные солдаты с бластерами – насколько понятие «обычность» вообще было применимо в сложившейся ситуации.  
— Взять его, — скомандовал жезлоносец, кивнув на стоящего ближе всех к двери Фарамира.  
Арагорн тут же кинулся на помощь, но застыл, глядя на дуло уткнувшемуся ему в лицо оружия.  
— Благодарите своих богов, что вы нам пока еще нужны, — сказал командир и направил жезл на пленников. И из его наконечника вырвалась желтоватая волна, отбросившая их к противоположной стене. Когда Арагорн и Кэрдан первыми смогли подняться на ноги, ни солдат, ни Фарамира в камере уже не было.

* * *

Два человека стояли посреди огромного темного зала. За полукруглой прозрачной стеной мерцали звезды, удивительно гармонируя с поблескивающими огоньками терминалов. Полумрак придавал еще больше таинственности и необычности своим хозяевам. Оба высокие, темноволосые, одетые в некое подобие скафандров, поверх которых были накинуты плащи, более подходящие шаху или визирю, а не стоящему в космической рубке человеку. Космонавты держали в руках посохи, совершенно непроизвольно вызывавшие воспоминание о магии.  
В центре комнаты из небольшого цилиндрического прибора вытекало едва различимое свечение, сворачивающееся в большой шар. Да Ри Кен удовлетворенно посмотрел на безжизненно висящее в силовом поле темное тело рурра.  
— …оперативно сработали, — он кивнул начальнику внешней разведки, продолжая начатый разговор. — Как вы его нашли?  
— Мы засекли большой выход из одного полузакрытого измерения, а сканирующая аппаратура показала наличие энергетического следа рурра. Остальное было делом техники, — доложил Рик Ва Трил. — Вместе с объектом в поле захвата попало еще пять гуманоидов, они заперты в трюмном отсеке.  
— Не стоило ли и их поместить в силовые поля? — спросил Ри Кен.  
Будто услышав его кошка слабо пошевелилась: дернулась передняя лапа, немного сместился кончик хвоста. Ри Кен встревожено посмотрел на пленницу, подошел к генератору поля и увеличил его мощность, рурр опять застыл в полной неподвижности.  
— Ты прав, — сам себе ответил капитан. — Этот рурр слишком силен, и мы не можем позволить себе сразу шесть силовых полей. Не безопаснее ли сразу уничтожить остальных пленных? Они нам не нужны.  
— Мы забрали их из очень отсталого измерения. Технический индекс стремится к нулю, и магический не сильно высок. Не думаю, что местное население может представлять для нас хоть какую-то опасность.  
— Думать, это не ваша работа, Ва Трил, — мягко упрекнул подчиненного капитан.  
— Извините, ваша честь, — разведчик вытянулся по стойке "смирно". — Но захваченными гуманоидами можно будет шантажировать рурра. Я не посчитал лучшим решением сразу отправить их в утилизатор.  
— Возможно, это правильно, — согласился Да Ри Кен. — Такой способ управления рурром может оказаться неплохим вариантом.  
Он опять вернулся к пульту и с помощью нескольких переключателей изменил характеристики удерживающего рурра силового поля.  
— Слышишь ли ты меня, о рурр? — капитан официально обратился к своему пленнику.  
Тирр приоткрыла один глаз. Потом закрыла и попыталась просканировать пространство. Увидела лишь абсолютное энергополе и искренне расстроилась. Подобное ей приходилось видеть лишь два раза в жизни, и оба раза поле было естественного происхождения – его источник достаточно легко можно было разрушить с помощью лап и когтей. А как бороться со сковывающим ее движение и мысли воздушным пузырем, кошка не имела ни малейшего понятия.  
— Рурр, входят ли в твои уши мои слова? — повторил капитан.  
Тирр немножко подумала и опять решила посмотреть на своих захватчиков. Визуальное изучение агрессоров не принесло никакой полезной информации. Внешне похожи на людей, но это еще ни о чем не говорит. Неплохо было бы понять, на какой измеренческой и временной ветке они находятся, и с какими руррами сталкивались эти рурро-ловы. Хорошо если с древними, а вдруг речь идет о какой-то отколовшейся в прошлом ветви ее рода?  
— Гордое существо, я могу заставить тебя отвечать! — капитан начал терять терпение.  
— Чего тебе надобно, старче? — откликнулась Тирр. Несмотря на серьезность ситуации, она не смогла удержаться от легкого сарказма.  
— Ты должен показать нам путь на Даккирим.  
— Во-первых, "должна", — поправила его Тирр. — Во-вторых, что такое ваш Даккирим? И в-третьих, я вам ничего не должна.  
— У нас в плену твои спутники, — вмешался Ва Трил и, включив один из экранов, показал сидящих в трюме средиземцев.  
Арагорн был мрачен, Кэрдан хмур и сосредоточен, Адар выглядел раздраженным, Фарамир – недовольным. А Леголас, будто почувствовав чужой взгляд, поднял голову и очень грустно и сочувственно посмотрел прямо в камеру.  
Внешне спокойно Тирр изучила пленников, но от взгляда Леголаса ей стало немножко не по себе. Она тоже умела чувствовать будущее, но обычно предпочитала этого не делать. Сейчас в глазах эльфа она увидела ту самую тревогу, которую так упорно гнала от себя.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Тирр. — Выключите поле, и я найду ваш Даккирим, чем бы он не был, и где бы он не находился.  
— Не так быстро, — усмехнулся Да Ри Кен. — Я слишком хорошо знаю рурров, чтобы не сделать ошибки, доверяя вам.  
Тирр состроила оскорбленную мину. В принципе, она не собиралась обманывать капитана, но неплохо было еще выяснить, зачем им понадобился этот неизвестный Даккирим. Одно дело, если их захватчики – безобидные искатели сокровищ или древних артефактов, но если это армия межпланетного вторжения или еще что похуже?  
— Ты добровольно уничтожишь свое тело и войдешь в магический кристалл, находящийся в одном из моих людей, — капитан высказал свои условия.  
Тирр молчала. Это уже были не шутки. Пусть ей приходилось погибать, и в последний раз даже по собственной воле, но одно дело, когда подобное происходит посреди планетного катаклизма, а быть вот так вырванной из веселого шоу и оказаться здесь, перед таким выбором... Кошка оказалась просто не готова.  
— Привести одного из пленников, — распорядился Ри Кен.  
Рик Ва Трил ушел выполнять распоряжение командира, рурр и капитан остались в рубке. Тирр пыталась что-то выяснить о захватчиках, рассматривая окружающие ее приборы, но без привычного энергетического зрения не могла ничего разобрать. Да Ри Кен задумчиво наблюдал за рурром.

Когда ввели Фарамира, Тирр ожидала еще одного раунда переговоров, но капитан просто выстрелил в живот гондорцу. Тот побледнел и с тихим стоном осел на пол.  
— У тебя осталось несколько минут, рурр, или пленник умрет, — холодно сказал Да Ри Кен.  
Мысленно Тирр взвилась с негодующим рычанием, но жесткое силовое поле не дало ей даже пошевелить хвостом.  
— Если я соглашусь, вы его вылечите?  
— Нет, мы поместим его в стазис, — ответил капитан. — И он не умрет, пока ты будешь служить нам.  
— Это не сделка. Я рано или поздно угасну, и тогда мои спутники умрут.  
— Ты совершено, права, рурр, — кивнул начальник разведки. — Но твое сотрудничество продлит их жизнь. А если ты откажешься, он умрет сейчас.  
— Я нужна вам, — Тирр смотрела на их лица, и не была уверена в истинности того, что она говорит. А если в этом мире существует достаточно много рурров? Не сумели заставить одного, заставят другого? Но нет, это совершенно невозможно. Ее раса путешественников никогда подолгу не задерживалась в одном мире. Задача поймать рурра не может быть ни простой, ни тривиальной. Не может!  
Ва Трил прикоснулся к покрытому холодной испариной лбу Фарамира.  
— Рурр, ты теряешь время. Или мне привести другого пленника, и мы продолжим торговаться уже за его жизнь?  
— Если ты собираешься уступить нам, когда мы будем убивать последнего из них, то не лучше ли это сделать сейчас, пока все они живы? – резонно и внешне доброжелательно спросил капитан.  
— А если я не соглашусь? Если мне плевать на их жизни?  
— У нас есть другие способы заставить подчиниться таких как ты, — пожал плечами капитан. — Это потребует больше времени, но мы не очень спешим.  
Тирр почувствовала ложь. Они спешат. Пусть счет идет не на часы, но на дни — это точно. На этом можно было бы как-то сыграть, но … но Фарамир умирает. Скольких они убьют, пока Тирр найдет лазейку в приготовленной ловушке? Еще двоих? Троих? Арагорна? Леголаса? Кэрдана? У Тирр не было выбора.  
— Я согласна, — тихо сказала она.

* * *

Рурр не обманула его ожиданий. В первые же мгновения на Ва Трила обрушился шквал чистой энергии, смывающий эмоции и оглушающий мысли. Но трионец выдержал. Он не первый раз укрощал строптивых животных, а кристалл сковывал рвущуюся на волю Тирр, обеспечивая преимущество ее захватчику.  
/Я – не животное!/ — раздался в его голове незнакомый и немного урчащий голос.  
/Дикий четырехлапый зверь/ — уверенно ответил Ва Трил — /За тысячелетия существования ваша раса не смогла создать ни единой машины, даже не изобрела собственной письменности. Вы – хищники, так и не научившиеся ни обрабатывать землю, ни выращивать себе пищу. На какое звание ты претендуешь, животное?/  
Тирр подавила непроизвольный импульс удивления и скептицизма — /Моих спутников вы тоже назовете зверями?/  
/Нет, они обычные дикари. Рурр, мы теряем время, и не пытайся меня заговорить/ — Ва Трил приступил к поглощению памяти и сознания пленницы.  
Послушный воле трионца к нему потек ручеек чужих воспоминаний. Как всегда, он начал с самых ранних воспоминаний детства, обладающих наибольшей уязвимостью и обеспечивающих будущий контроль над волей жертвы. Но едва он успел увидеть несколько картинок, как они были перекрыты мощнейшим потоком информации о какой-то неизвестной планете. Населяющие расы, общественное устройство, история мира…  
Описание Дрейкнора, безусловно, было крайне любопытно, но Ва Трила интересовало не это. Он попытался переключить рурра на нужные ему воспоминания, но у него ничего не вышло.  
/Ты не спрячешься от меня. История этой планеты рано или поздно закончится, и я все равно узнаю то, что хочу/  
/Посмотрим/ — тихо промурлыкала Тирр.  
После первого информационного блока пошло описание еще одной планеты, потом — многопланетной космической системы, а затем — сотен измерений и миров, в которых успела побывать Тирр.  
— Ты уже поглотил рурра? — голос капитана вывел Ва Трила из внутресозерцательного транса.  
— Она пока скачивает в меня свой информационный багаж, но скоро я доберусь и до личных воспоминаний.  
— У тебя не больше суток, — сказал Да Ри Кен и отключился.  
Дабы разнообразить информационное общение Тирр начала показывать Ва Трилу некоторые эпизоды личного характера, в основном – перепитии, связанные с воспитанием младшего поколения. Разведчик увлекся и непроизвольно ослабил собственный щит. Этой микроскопической лазейки хватило, чтобы кошка успела наскоро просканировать его память.  
/Очень быстро/ — с невольным уважением заметил Ва Трил, восстанавливая щит — /У тебя хорошая реакция/  
/Нет/ — Тирр уже поняла, что из личного опыта можно выдать этому любопытствующему — /Но я – несколько иной рурр/  
На Рика Ва Трила наконец полилась нужная ему информация.

Спустя пару часов он все так же сидел, тупо уставившись в монитор. Кошка выжидающе молчала внутри. Да, он получил, что хотел — и доступ к энерговозможностям рурра, и умение поиска по межпространственным щелям. Но при этом он слишком многое узнал. А кошка слишком многое поняла. И, что самое страшное, он понимал, что уже не сможет доложить об этой крайне важной информации своему командиру.  
Почему? Можно найти сотню вполне логичных отговорок — и не доказуемо, и никто не поверит, и, если поверят, то его, Ва Трила, тут же уничтожат. И все равно никак нельзя использовать. Но его ли это мысли? Или мягкое и незаметное, как обтекающий скалу ручеек, влияние Тирр? Отныне он будет сомневаться в каждом своем решении.  
/Если тебе от этого будет легче, то знай, что я тоже очень удивлена/ — промурлыкала Тирр — /Все эти тысячелетия мы были уверены, что тогда все рурры покинули Трионику. Поверь, мне больно узнать, что мои соплеменники до сих пор живут в вашем жестоком мире/  
/Не в таком уж и жестоком/ — возразил Ва Трилл — /Когда рурров осталось совсем мало, к ним стали относиться намного бережнее. У нас даже запрещено необоснованное убийство рурра/ — с гордостью добавил он.  
/Какой прогресс/ — мысли Тирр были полны неприкрытого скептицизма.  
/И полностью запрещена любая агрессия в отношении детей рурров. Наказание за нарушение этого закона – полное уничтожение, даже для мага/  
/Я думаю/ — фыркнула Тирр — /Надо быть совсем тупой расой, чтобы ничему не научиться на тех событиях/  
Рик Ва Трил подавил раздражение. Разговор с Тирр был важнее собственных амбиций.  
/Никто не верит в существования прапланеты, планеты мурчей. Даже наши рурры/ — продолжил он.  
/И это очень печально/ — вздохнула Тирр — /Я родилась на ней, я училась в академии мурчей/  
/Я заметил/ — мысленно кивнул Ва Трил — /И, думаю, скоро почувствую это на собственной психике/  
/Ты не ошибаешься/  
Ва Трил обдумывал ситуацию. Хорошо еще, что вызываемая столько насмешек мораль рурров осталась так же неизменна спустя все эти тысячелетия даже у покинувших родную планету путешественников. Для коренных рурров любое вмешательство в чужую психику было крайне жестким табу. Несмотря на врожденные способности, они избегали таких возможностей и никогда не развивали у себя подобные умения. Мурчи же, по легенде, гораздо практичнее относились к вопросам ментального контроля. И теперь он воочию видел последствия кошачьей телепатии.  
Тирр, как и любой рурр, могла бы запросто уничтожить его, стереть личность или полностью зомбировать. Но ни один рурр никогда бы не пошел на такое – ни ради спасения себя, ни ради кого бы то ни было. Можно сжигать прайды рурров, а они даже не прикоснутся к чужим ментальным телам.  
Но если коренные рурры боялись своих возможностей и не развивали их, то покинувшие планету космические путешественники обширно использовали самые маломощные, но и самые изощренные приемы менто-технологий. Нет, не прямое вмешательство. Рурр не заставит вас полюбить то, что вы ненавидите или изменить принятое решение. Но может очень умело и мягко подтолкнуть нейтральное отношение в нужном ему направлении или поспособствовать формированию нужного мнения о новом понятии.  
Только сейчас Ва Трил понял, что Тирр не просто изливала на него потоки информации, а и показывала все новое через призму своего собственного восприятия. Пусть он по прежнему ненавидит даккиримов и остается патриотом Трионики, но теперь, как и Тирр, он насторожено относится к огнедышащим и доверяет технологически развитым гравитационным драконам, недолюбливает ведьмаков и уважает разумные растения, любит путешествовать и обожает вкус мороженого. И еще он осознал, что уже никогда не сможет назвать Тирр животным.  
Прервав его мысли, ожил пульт связи, и появилось озабоченное лицо Да Ри Кена.  
— Ты уже готов открыть дорогу на Даккирим?  
— Да, — кивнул разведчик.  
Тирр только недовольно слабо заворочалась, но промолчала.  
— Мы ждем тебя у центральной силовой установки, — сказал капитан и отключился.

 

* * *

Дверь камеры открылась, внутрь вошли два вооруженных охранника, за ними еще пара их товарищей вкатили платформу с саркофагом, замыкал процессию один из жезлоносцев. Средиземцы поджидали захватчиков по обе стороны двери, и по команде Арагорна набросились на них.  
Адар первым прыгнул на идущего перед саркофагом солдата и выбил оружие у него из рук, но тот успел выстрелить в мордорца. Арагорн в это время проскользнул за спиной Адара и одним сильным ударом вырубил стрелявшего. Толкавший саркофаг охранник только начал поднимать свой бластер, когда Арагорн достал его из оружия поверженного противника.  
С другой стороны саркофага Леголас оказался чуть быстрее и луч лишь слегка задел его. Легко обезоружив трионца, он прикрылся его телом от выстрела четвертого солдата. Через мгновение тот упал, срезанный еще одним точным залпом Арагорна. Кэрдан в это время обезоружил жезлоносца, который замешкался при обходе саркофага и на пару мгновений опоздал к началу короткой схватки.  
— Очень неплохо, господа эльфы и мордорцы, – победно заявил Арагорн, оглядывая поле боя.  
— Как мне не хватает Линдира или хотя бы Гимли, — негромко посетовал Леголас, потирая задетое плечо.  
— Ты в порядке? – спросил лихолесца Кэрдан, осматривая Адара.  
— Рука онемела и общая слабость. Ерунда, — Леголас махнул здоровой рукой. — Все нормально.  
/Сильно болит?/ — владыка перешел на осанвэ.  
/Терпимо/ — так же мысленно ответил Леголас.  
— А что с Адаром? – спросил Арагорн.  
— Если в ближайший час мы не найдем хорошего медицинского оборудования или Тирр, то он умрет, — ответил Кэрдан.  
— И ты об этом так спокойно говоришь?! – возмутился гондорец.  
— Я не умею быть не спокойным.  
— В саркофаге лежит Фарамир, — сказал заглянувший сквозь полупрозрачную крышку Леголас. — И он тоже выглядит не очень здоровым.  
— Совсем хорошо, — Арагорн растерянно посмотрел на двух раненых. – Эльфы, неужели вы ничего не можете сделать?  
— Скажи спасибо, что Леголас может сам о себе позаботиться. Будь у нас двое таких раненых как Адар… — Кэрдан выразительно развел руками. — Я поддерживаю его жизнь, но большего сделать я не в силах.  
— Значит, за ближайший час мы найдем медпункт или что тут у них вместо него, и всех вылечим! — очень решительно заявил Арагорн. — Берите трофейное оружие и в путь.  
Эльфы положили Адара поверх саркофага. Перворожденный не отходил от мордорца, а Леголас здоровой рукой помогал Кэрдану катить массивный саркофаг. Впереди шел Арагорн с двумя бластерами. Кэрдан пообещал попробовать разобраться с магическим жезлом, когда появится хоть одна свободная минутка, а пока пристроил его возле раненого Адара. Леголас хотел отказаться от оружия, мотивируя тем, что одна рука у него все равно занята саркофагом, а другой он не может ничего делать, но Арагорн и его заставил взять один из бластеров.  
Необычная процессия бесшумно и незаметно одолела уже несколько поворотов, когда Арагорн натолкнулся на появившегося из-за поворота трионца. Элессар мгновенно среагировал, бросаясь вперед и пытаясь вырвать жезл, но трионец отшвырнул от себя нападавшего, одним отточенным движением перевел жезл в боевое положение и направил его на упавшего Арагорна.  
Отчаянным прыжком Леголас вылетел на линию огня и закрыл собою государя, а Ва Трил в последнее мгновение дернул жезл в сторону, и смертоносный луч ушел в стену от головы эльфа. Сам не зная почему, трионец не смог убить это странное существо с необычным взглядом и заостренными ушами.  
/Почему я не хочу убивать эльфа, если я только полчаса назад узнал о их существовании?/ — сам себе удивился Ва Трил — /Откуда у меня могло взяться благожелательное отношение к эльфам?/  
/Что б ты знал, у меня внучка – полуэльфийка/ — довольно муркнула Тирр.  
/Но как такое возможно?/ — мысленно воскликнул разведчик — /Фелиноиды генетически не совместимы с гуманоидами!/  
/Моя младшая дочка …/ — Тирр улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям — /Хотя строго говоря, она не дочь мне, а на треть мой клон. Так вот, она – гуманоид/  
Средиземцы воспользовались тем, что трионец отвлекся на внутреннее общение и обезоружили его. Кэрдан забрал жезл, Арагорн скрутил Ва Трилу сзади руки.  
— Не повредите ему! В нем Тирр, — предостерегающе выкрикнул Леголас, заменивший Кэрдана возле саркофага с раненными.  
— Ты слышишь ее? – встревоженно спросил Кэрдан.  
— Нет, он удерживает ее мысли, и не дает ей связаться с нами, — эльф кивнул на трионца.  
— Это не я, — запротестовал Ва Трил. — Это эффект кристалла.  
— Тогда выпусти ее из кристалла, — предложил Арагорн.  
— Во-первых, для этого нужно специальное оборудование, а во-вторых, без кристалла она окончательно умрет за несколько суток.  
Арагорн растерянно посмотрел на эльфов. С одной стороны, государь привык принимать решения, и даже более тяжелые чем это, но, с другой стороны, речь шла о Тирр. Эльфы же лучше других понимали эту непознаваемую кошку.  
— Она нам нужна, — неуверенно произнес Кэрдан. — Но можем ли мы так рисковать?  
— Трионские врачи смогут вылечить ее за эти несколько дней? – спросил Ва Трила Арагорн.  
— Некого лечить, — ответил тот. — Вашей четырехлапой знакомой формально уже не существует. Кристалл лишь удерживает ее дух от развоплощения.  
— Убийцы! – Арагорн в сердцах замахнулся на трионца.  
— Элессар, — Кэрдан мягко остановил государя. — Не стоит.  
— Даже учитывая риск, Тирр предпочла бы выбраться из кристалла, — задумчиво произнес Леголас.  
— Ты уверен? – спросил Кэрдан.  
/Я понимаю, что если я ошибаюсь, то мы обрекаем ее на быструю гибель, но мне кажется, что она хотела бы свободы любой ценой/ — мысленно ответил лихолесец.  
Арагорн недоверчиво посмотрел на говорящих по осанвэ эльфов.  
— Господа, решайте быстрее, у нас еще умирающий Адар на руках.  
— Веди нас к оборудованию для извлечения кристаллов, — распорядился Кэрдан.  
— Как прикажете, — кивнул трионец и направился в левый коридор.  
Пальцы Ва Трила почти коснулись кодового замка, когда ему на плечо легла легкая, но удивительно сильная для своей кажущейся хрупкости рука.  
— Я чувствую ложь, — очень тихо сказал Кэрдан. — Ты ведешь нас не туда.  
Ва Трил недовольно посмотрел на эльфа, но, соглашаясь, кивнул и пошел к другой двери.

* * *

/Твои друзья глупы и невежественны/ — презрительно заметил трионец — /Вместо того, чтобы использовать внезапность как свой единственный шанс на побег, они предпочли бродить по кораблю в бесполезной заботе об уже обреченных/  
/А ты – мудр и велик/ — проворковала Тирр.  
/Глупая кошка!/ — в сердцах подумал Ва Трил.  
Невероятно, но, похоже, он ошибся в оценке рурра. При ближайшем рассмотрении Тирр оказалась далеко не настолько умна и изощренна, как ему показалось во время их предыдущего общения. Наряду с профессиональным облегчением, Ва Трил ощущал и разочарование. Несмотря на всю опасность, он бы предпочел встречу с действительно серьезным противником. Эта же безумная попытка побега очень скоро завершится полным провалом. Он выпустит кошку, но за это время успеют подтянуться команды захвата. Дикарей и этих… эльфов уничтожат, а Тирр и сама погибнет через пару дней. Ва Трил подавил легкое сожаление по поводу предстоящей смерти эльфов. К счастью, свое мнение на счет людей-дикарей у него было и до знакомства с Тирр, так что в этом вопросе она не смогла на него повлиять.

Из лифта небольшая процессия выбралась в конический затемненный зал. В его центре возвышалась круглая платформа, с трех сторон окаймленная острыми, загибающимися кверху колоннами. Время от времени по какой-то из колонн пробегали электрические разряды, вызывая почти непрерывное потрескивание и оставляя запах озона.  
— Я делаю то, к чему вы меня принуждаете, — церемониально заявил Ва Трил, поднимаясь на платформу и становясь в центре между колонами.  
— Леголас, ты точно уверен?  
— Элессар, не начинай, — вмешался Кэрдан. — Ва Трил, мы ждем.  
Трионец поднял руки над головой, произнося заклинание. Голубые сполохи с каждой секундой ускоряясь побежали по острым и колючим стволам. Через пару секунд на блестящих концах колонн начали расти шевелящиеся шары энергетического поля. Шипя и потрескивая шары разрастались, пока не слились в единую бугроватую массу, которая пенным облаком опустилась на трионца. Силовые поля прошли сквозь его тело и разрушили имплантированную монокристаллическую структуру.  
/Ты был прав/ — к своему огромному облегчению Леголас услышал привычное и, к тому же, радостное мысленное мурлыкание Тирр.  
— У нас вышло? – спросил Арагорн.  
— Говорил тебе Элронд, учи осанвэ, — пробурчал Кэрдан. — Тирр-то мы уже освободили, вопрос в том, что делать дальше.  
/У нас мало времени/ — Тирр говорила одновременно с обоими эльфами — /Системы слежения уже засекли ваш побег и подняли тревогу. Я на какое-то время озадачу их компьютеры, но нам надо как можно скорее добраться до шлюпок и покинуть этот корабль. Вот схема корабля. Это – путь к медицинскому отсеку, дальше дорога от него к причалам/ — кошка одновременно и говорила, и посылала визуальные картинки со схемами корабля.  
/Тирр, не так быстро/ — попросил Кэрдан.  
/Эльфы ничего не забывают/ — безапелляционно ответила кошка — /У нас нет времени. Мне приходилось в таком темпе закачивать информацию в людей и, ничего — выжили. И вы выдержите/  
/Как нам тебя не хватало/ — мысленно улыбнувшись сказал-подумал Леголас.  
Не обращая внимания на слабые возражения, Тирр продолжила.  
/Нам нужен один специалист по местной медицине и один — по пилотированию. Трионцы попытаются обмануть вас, а я не могу одновременно морочить голову главному компьютеру и следить за операцией и полетом. Кого загружать кратким медицинским пособием?  
/Наверное, меня/ — ответил Кэрдан — /Это займет много времени?/  
Тирр передала эмоцию, эквивалентную мысленному пожатию плечами.  
/Думаю, пока вы дойдете до медблока, я как раз успею. А потом, пока будут лечить Адара и Фарамира, загружу Леголаса основами пилотирования/  
— Арагорн, бери этого похитителя душ и пошли, — сказал Леголас.  
— Куда? И что с Кэрданом? Почему он выглядит так, будто спит на ходу?  
— Тирр экстренно обучает его методикам врачевания наших захватчиков.  
Арагорн понимающе кивнул.  
— Он сможет вылечить Фарамира и Адара?  
— Нет, но он проконтролирует, чтобы трионцы все сделали правильно.  
Ва Трил скептически посмотрел на средиземцев. Они еще на что-то надеются? Команда захвата должна прибыть с минуты на минуту, и все будет закончено.  
Молодой эльф подошел к скрытой панели, активировал ее и ввел код допуска, которого не знал даже сам Ва Трил, начальник внешней разведки. За центральной энерго-платформой несколько секций стены пришли в движение, и открылся проход.  
Ва Трил понял, что он просчитался. Эльфы не могли разбираться в строении корабля лучше него, не имели права знать секретных кодов, не должны были с такой уверенностью идти в сторону медблока, будто у них перед глазами была подробнейшая схема корабля. Трионца поразила страшная догадка.  
/Тирр?/ — уже понимая, что его провели, прошептал он.  
/Да, мой мудрый и великий/ — ласково промурлыкала кошка.  
/Ты разбираешься в компьютерах!/ — вопрос Ва Трила был полон обличающего возмущения и негодования.  
/Не настолько хорошо, как могла бы, имей я человеческое мышление. Но достаточно, чтобы вытянуть из него нужную мне информацию. Ты, кстати, это знал. В показанных эпизодах моей биографии были подобные моменты/  
Только сейчас, когда кошка прямо сказала об этом, Ва Трил смог найти нужную информацию в ворохах чужой памяти. Но было уже слишком поздно, он сам выпустил Тирр на свободу.  
Трионец мысленно назвал себя самодовольным идиотом. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что кошка угаснет быстрее, чем успеет помочь сбежать своим спутникам.

* * *

Арагорн держал под прицелами бластеров врачей и Ва Трила. Леголас с отсутствующим взглядом общался с Тирр.  
Адар лежал на операционном столе. Над ним ровно гудел аппарат, одновременно напоминающий и рентгенное устройство, и лампу из солярия для искусственного загара. Как объяснил Кэрдан, этот аппарат должен был ликвидировать последствия смертоносного облучения и ликвидировать внутренние повреждения тканей.  
За вторым столом команда из трех трионцев оперировала Фарамира. Кэрдан внимательно следил за действиями врачей и уже дважды пресекал попытки сделать нечто, выходящее за рамки медицинской помощи. Первый раз один из медтехников хотел выжечь раненому мозг. Второй раз женщина-командир собиралась внедрить в тело Фарамира аналог следящего электронного жучка.  
Ва Трил поймал взгляд командира операционной бригады. Она смотрела на него с нескрываемым презрением. Ну, конечно, ведь он позволил низшему существу, рурру взять над собой верх — перехитрить, одолеть. И никому не скажешь, не объяснишь, что таких рурров они не встречали уже четыре с половиной тысячелетия.  
— Трил, если ты не смог удержать зверя, то должен был хотя бы убить себя, как любой уважающий свой род трионец, — сквозь зубы прошипела Мина Та Док.  
«Да, должен», Ва Тирл мысленно согласился с ней, но тут его перебил, как всегда, неожиданно вмешавшийся мысленный голос Тирр  
/У нас на двоих теперь одно тело. И если вы уничтожили мое, то не думай, что я разрешу тебе разрушить наше/  
Такой наглости от рурра он не ожидал — /Наше тело? Кошка, ты в своем уме?/  
/Я тебе не юная закомплексованная деревенская кошечка, которая только и думает о своих высокоморальных принципах. Конечно, на присвоение твоего тела я никогда не буду покушаться. Но я считаю вполне этичным внести некоторые коррективы в его губительное использование. Лучше бы спасибо сказал. Я, между прочим, тебе жизнь спасаю/  
/Кристалл уже разрушен. Я тебя не удерживаю. Кошка, пошла вон!/ — мысленно вскричал Рик Ва Трил.  
Эмоциональная волна, полная сарказма, накрыла трионца.  
/И не подумаю. Ты сам меня пригласил. Сам внедрил меня в себя. С какой стати я должна теперь убираться и, теряя силы, жить во внешнем мире? Внутри твоей ауры намного уютнее/  
От возмущения Ва Трил даже слегка подскочил.  
/Ты не смеешь! Ты рурр!/  
/Да, я — рурр/ — согласилась Тирр — /А разве я делаю тебе что-то плохое? Или беру у тебя хоть на грамм больше того, что ты сам дал мне?/  
/Но тогда ты была в кристалле. Сейчас ситуация изменилось/ — трионец привел последний аргумент.  
Тирр фыркнула и даже не стала отвечать.

* * *

Десятки кораблей приближались к укутанной зелеными облаками планете. Округлые и неповоротливые орбитальные бомбардировщики затаились в арьергарде, крупные транспорты, несущие в своих недрах сотни истребителей, медленно выдвигались на передние позиции. С двух флагманских кораблей вылетели быстрые штурмовики и лучше всех оснащенные корабли локальных командных центров.  
Один из флагманов должен был возглавить первый этап вторжения, а второй пока оставался с бомбардировщиками. Когда наземная защита даккиримов будет сломлена, им предложат выбор — или они согласятся на условия трионского командования, или их планета превратится в бушующее море огня и плазмы. Скорее всего, будет задействован второй сценарий, поскольку ради спасения собственного плебса ни даккиримские Советы кланов, ни Император никогда не пойдут на самоуничтожение.  
Небольшой разведывательный катер отделился от второго флагмана и тающей искоркой упал в черноту космоса. Его пилотировали начальник разведки трионского флота Рик Ва Трил и лихолесский принц Леголас Трандулион. В кресле третьего пилота сидел Элессар, он не спускал глаз с пленника, не без основания подозревая за ним очередной недобрый замысел.  
Ва Трил был на удивление спокоен. Он предал своего командира и лишился чести. В попытке покорить рурра он потерял себя, и навеки покрыл свое имя позором. Если ему повезет, командир Да Ри Кен после успешного завершения вторжения не будет предавать огласке подробности гибели своего старшего разведчика, и его родных не постигнет незавидная участь семьи предателя. Но их судьба уже не зависела от самого Ва Трила. Рик сделал все, что мог. И пусть со стороны этого казалось явно недостаточно, но он точно знал, что большего добиться было просто невозможно.  
Когда Тирр привела своих спутников в пустующий причальный сектор с транспортами биологической разведки, у Ва Трила еще оставалась небольшая надежда. Пусть все солдаты и офицеры сейчас на боевых причалах, но когда он сядет в кресло пилота, то сумеет подать сигнал тревоги. Если только сумасшедшая кошка не настолько свихнулась, чтобы напрямую блокировать его волю.  
Тирр не стала вмешиваться. Молодой эльф заметил его движение, но то ли не понял, то ли тоже не посчитал нужным воспрепятствовать трионцу. Ва Трил напрасно ждал ультразвукового сигнала тревоги и блокировки внешнего шлюза. Ничего не произошло. Тревога не сработала, и катер стартовал без помех. Кошка явно общалась с компьютером намного ближе, чем хотелось бы трионцу.  
Наверное, именно благодаря неправильной кошке они легко прошли контрольные посты и не были атакованы трионскими кораблями. Но тогда их катер должны сбить даккиримы на подлетах к планете, или куда еще собралась лететь эта чокнутая хвостатая?  
— Кстати, командиры, а куда мы направляемся? — осведомился Ва Трил у своих захватчиков.  
Арагорн в замешательстве посмотрел на Леголаса.  
— Тирр сказала, что на Даккирим, — озвучил тот ответ кошки.  
Ва Трил удовлетворенно кивнул.  
— Так я и думал. Вам не приходило в голову, что на их небосводе разворачивается в боевые поряди флот Трионики, а вы летите на трионском корабле?  
Арагорн задумчиво потер подбородок.  
— Лас, а и правда, зачем мы туда летим? Насколько я понимаю, с часу на час тут начнется серьезная война. Стоит ли нам лезть в самое ее жерло?  
Двери рубки бесшумно открылись, и внутрь ввалились отталкивающие друг друга Адар с Фарамиром. За ними вошел Кэрдан.  
— А я говорю, что мы тоже должны научиться управлять этой летающей штукой, — с жаром продолжил доказывать свое гондорец.  
— Будто я против? — возразил Адар. — Но, помня твои подвиги на техническом этаже, я бы подпустил тебя к пилотированию в последнюю очередь.  
— Мордорец, только не надо говорить, что ты лучше меня разбираешься во всей этой навороченной технике.  
— Да, разбираюсь! — с вызовом ответил Адар. — В отличии от некоторых, у меня уже есть опыт работы с высокотехнологическим оборудованием.  
— Какой опыт? Два дня? — не унимался Фарамир.  
— Хватит! — прикрикнул Арагорн. — Я хочу понять, куда и зачем мы летим, а потом уже разберемся, сколько нам для этого необходимо пилотов.  
— Вы слушайте его, он умные вещи говорит. И еще у него бластеры, — встрял в разговор Ва Трил.  
— А ты лучше бы помолчал, — нахмурился Арагорн. — Выполняй команды и не вмешивайся, когда тебя не просят.  
— Какие команды? Я готов вести катер, только скажите, куда лететь?  
— На планету, — отрезал Леголас. — До посадки я и один справлюсь с управлением. Если Ва Трил будет нам мешать, его можно запереть в пассажирском салоне.  
— Или в трюме, — мстительно добавил Адар.  
— Мордорец, что с него возьмешь, — покачал головой Фарамир. — Все никак не может избавиться от своих садистских замашек.  
— Зачем мы летим на Даккирим? — прерывая дальнейший спор, прорычал Арагорн.  
— Тирр? — Кэрдан вопросительно посмотрел в пространство.  
/У даккиримов есть технологии межизмеренческих переходов/ — после непродолжительного молчания ответила кошка — /Возможно, с их помощью я смогу вернуть вас домой/  
— Откуда ты знаешь? И почему они будут нам помогать? — вслух спросил Кэрдан.  
/Убегая от трионцев они увели свою планету в другое измерение. Насчет помощи я не знаю, но лететь нам все равно больше некуда. Даккририм — это ваш единственный шанс выбраться из этого измерения/  
— А похитившие нас трионцы? Разве у них нет таких технологий? — спросил Леголас.  
— Нет, — Ва Трил ответил вместо кошки. — Мы можем пробивать пространства, но у нас нет оборудования для локализации координат в межпространственной ткани. У даккиримов, насколько я знаю, его тоже нет. Так что вы зря туда летите.  
— Я чего-то не понимаю, — Адар недоуменно посмотрел на Ва Трила. — Если вы похитили нас по порталу, а даккиримы увели целую планету, то как у вас может не быть технологий?  
— В межизмеренческих путешествиях главное — это не умение пробивать пространства, а возможность навигации между ними, — ответил трионец. — Наши успехи в этой области ограничиваются тем, что мы можем вернуться обратно по своим следам и умеем отслеживать очень большие и свежие переходы. Именно так мы и нашли вас. Буквально за пару минут до открытия нашего портала из вашего измерения ушло несколько сотен живых существ. Даккирим же покинул наше измерение семь циклов назад, и мы не смогли его локализировать. А рурры чувствуют мельчайшие и даже самые давние энергетические щели, остающиеся после чужих переходов и могут проскальзывать по ним.  
/Если бы я была в физическом теле…Впрочем…/ — Тирр вздохнула — /И это бы не помогло. Проблема в том, что для возвращения домой нам надо совершить два перехода. Первый в пространство Трионки, второй — с места нашего похищения обратно на базу. Беда в том, что между этими двумя переходами по локальному измерению трионцев надо пролететь тысячи километров космического вакуума/  
/У нас же есть этот катер/ — напомнил Леголас — /Или он не долетит?/  
/Долетит/ — согласилась Тирр — /Но собственными силами я не смогу протолкнуть сквозь щель такой большой объект. Если бы я была жива, и мы находились бы в измерении Трионки, мы бы могли добраться до второй щели, и я бы вытянула вас прямо с корабля/  
/Но мы находимся не там, и ты лишь призрак/ — грустно резюмировал Кэрдан.  
/В таком состоянии я могу только чувствовать межпространственные щели/ — печально мурлыкнула Тирр.  
/Насколько я понимаю, и это — не мало/ — поддержал кошку Кэрдан.  
/Наоборот, это слишком много/ — возразила кошка — /Когда я развеюсь, только другой рурр сможет найти обратную дорогу на нашу базу. А поймать рурра, ох, как не просто/  
/Мы не будем никого ловить, и никуда ты не развеешься/ — решительно сказал Кэрдан — /Пока ты обучала меня медицине трионцев, я кое-что узнал и о руррах. Я знаю достаточно, чтобы понять, как можно вернуть физическую форму полуразвоплощенному рурру/  
/Перворожденный, я ценю, но…/ — почти неслышно ответила кошка — /Но, поверь, при самом лучшем исходе это может дать нам только еще немного времени. Тебе не вытянуть меня. Эльфийская энергетика не вынесет восстановления рурра/  
/Посмотрим/ — парировал Кэрдан — /В крайнем случае я попытаюсь, и ты не сможешь мне запретить/  
Кошка замолчала. Эльфы беззвучно переговаривались между собой.  
/Я все слышу/ — отозвалась Тирр — /И нечего тут строить заговоры. Вы просто не представляете себе, во что это может вылиться для вас. Последний, кому удалось меня восстановить, слишком во многом стал рурром после этого. А единственная известная мне эльфийка, столкнувшаяся с рурровской энергетикой, настолько изменила свое феа, что уже никогда не смогла попасть в чертоги Намо/  
— Вы там до чего-то договорились? — нетерпеливо спросил Арагорн надолго замолчавших эльфов.  
— Договорились, — задумчиво ответил Леголас. — Моргот знает до чего.  
— Если и у даккиримов, и у трионцев одинаковое оборудование, то не проще ли нам вернуться на корабль нашего невольного друга? — Адар кивнул на Ва Трила. — И с его помощью отправиться домой?  
Пока остальные спорили, Фарамир пристально изучал картинки внешнего обзора, транслируемые на центральный монитор. Штурмовики и транспорты трионцев приближались к зеленоватой планете. Первый из больших кораблей как раз открыл главный шлюз, из него роем вылетели юркие истребители и устремились к Даккириму.  
— Тирр, ведь это мы привели сюда эту армию? — неожиданно спросил он.  
— Да, — Леголас озвучил для остальных ответ Тирр.  
— Но ведь это неправильно, — Фарамир растерянно посмотрел на эльфов. — Из-за нас… — он запнулся. — Из-за меня началась эта война. Я ведь помню, что произошло в главной рубке флагмана трионцев. Если бы Тирр нас не защищала, их армия никогда бы не нашла эту планету.  
— Тирр, это правда? — Арагорн удивленно уставился в пространство за спиной Леголаса.  
Тирр молчала.  
— Тирр? — позвал Леголас.  
/Я ненавижу смотреть линии будущих событий/ — наконец ответила она — /Это убивает нас. Увидевший слишком много будущего рурр угасает, потому что теряет свою главную жизненную силу — любопытство/  
/Что ты увидела в будущем?/ — не отставал лихолесец.  
/Неизбежность и предопределенность приближающейся войны. Могли измениться частности и детали, но такая огромная армия — это как сжатая до предела пружина. Она все равно разожмется, снося на своем пути все подвернувшееся. Даже если бы трионцы не нашли Даккирим, они бы обрушили свою смертоносную мощь на какую-нибудь другую планету. Но, скорее всего, они бы поймали другого рурра. Война между Трионикой и Даккиримом должна была свершиться. Почти наверняка. Хотя и были маловероятные возможности ее избежать. Но…/ — Тирр поняла, что сама путается в своих объяснениях — /Я могу это сказать на языке мурчей, но не могу вырастить ни на людском, ни на эльфийском языке. В любом случае, открытие дороги для трионцев — это был мой выбор, и вы не несете за него ответственности/  
Леголас пересказал остальным ответы кошки.  
/Когда я найду способ отправить вас домой, я останусь и попытаюсь исправить последствия своего вмешательства/ — добавила Тирр.  
Когда Леголас озвучил последнюю фразу, Арагорн сразу же возмутился.  
— Так дело не пойдет. Мы вместе попали в этот переплет и выбираться будем только вместе.  
— И мы тоже не можем стоять в стороне, когда на Даккириме будут погибать невинные — добавил Фарамир.  
/В войне все невинны. Трионцы тоже. В бой будут идти солдаты, у которых не было выбора. Я надеюсь, что у вас хватит мудрости не вмешиваться в чужую войну/ — промурлыкала Тирр.  
Леголас уже привык работать озвучивающим голосом для исчезающей кошки.  
— Ты же не собираешься стоять в стороне, — упрекнул кошку Арагорн.  
/Я знаю, что я поступаю неправильно. Но я уже вмешалась. Меня вмешали против моей воли/  
— Нас тоже, — серьезно сказал Фарамир. — И теперь мы не имеем права на невмешательство.  
Тирр промолчала.  
/Я понял, что ты имела ввиду, но не надо нас защищать/ — мысленно обратился к кошке Леголас.  
/Я отвечаю за вас. Вы уже закончили свою войну. Вы стали живыми легендами. И вы должны вернуться домой. Вы не имеете права рисковать собой здесь/  
/Только не надо записывать нас в музейные экспонаты, ладно?/ — усмехнулся Кэрдан — /Пусть в нашем мире о нас слагали легенды, но мы все еще живые и сами можем творить свою судьбу. Мы можем меняться, поступать не так, как от нас ожидают, рисковать своей жизнью и погибать. Это наша жизнь, и не стоит превращать нас в марионеточный иконостас/  
/Я уже нарушил предопределенность, когда сбежал из Валинора/ — поддержал старшего эльфа Леголас — /Если бы я хотел стать вечным памятником самому себе, я бы остался там/  
Тирр вздохнула.  
/Именно поэтому я и пыталась столкнуть вас с крыши и одной уйти в портал захвата/  
— Мы летим на Даккирим, и мы остановим эту войну! — Арагорн грозно посмотрел на свою очень немногочисленную команду.  
Леголас невесело улыбнулся.  
— Элессар, последний раз у тебя был такой взгляд на Пелленорском поле — перед воротами Мордора.  
— Ну, ладно, Элессар, тебе с Леголасом не привыкать. Фарамиру тоже полезно будет. Кэрдан у нас по жизни самый ответственный, — Адар горестно вздохнул. — Но мне-то за что такое, а?  
Рик Ва Трил удивленно смотрел на кучку идиотов, собирающихся впятером с исчезающим призраком решить исход межпланетного сражения.

* * *

Первыми пали орбитальные комплексы. Они успели проделать заметную брешь в атакующих силах, но и сами сгорели за считанные минуты после начала атаки.  
Сотни истребителей и штурмовиков опускались на планету. С поверхности вырывались мощные снопы энергии, сбивая то один, то другой корабль. Но не попавшие под выстрел истребители тут же атаковали защитные установки даккиримов, которых становилось все меньше и меньше. К планете начали подтягиваться десантные силы трионцев.  
В общей сумятице прокравшийся на Даккирим катер биологической разведки остался незамеченным обеими сторонами. Во время посадки Леголас взял на себя обязанности старшего пилота, и Ва Трил не без оснований полагал, что Тирр приложила свою черную лапу к столь успешному пилотированию эльфа. Казалось, он начинал маневр по уклонению еще до того как тревожная траектория выстрела появлялась на радарах. Догадка трионца косвенно подтверждалась и тем, что он явственно ощущал, как стремительно начал слабеть живущий в нем призрак кошки.  
Тирр постепенно теряла форму, расплывалась и одновременно сжималась во все уменьшающийся клочок мыслящей энергии. Скоро она совсем перестала разговаривать и передавала эльфам лишь смазанные образы своих мыслей и чувств. После посадки она свернулась в микроскопический клубочек где-то в глубинах биополя Ва Трила и насторожено заснула.  
Выбравшись из катера средиземцы и их пленник отправились вглубь леса, после краткого совещания решив, что неразумно оставаться возле корабля и ждать неизвестно чего.  
— Я вот что хочу понять, — пробираясь сквозь заросли чужого леса, Арагорн обернулся к трионцу. — Чем вам не угодило местное население?  
— Если сталкивается две империи, то выживает сильнейшая, — ответил Ва Трил.  
Арагорн недовольно нахмурился.  
— Я тебя конкретно спрашиваю, а не из желания слушать твои философские рассуждения.  
— Могу ответить и конкретно, — трионец пожал плечами. — Впервые мы пересеклись с даккиримами чуть больше сотни циклов назад. К тому времени и у них, и у нас были уже десятки подчиненных планет, космических баз и станций. Поначалу между нашими людьми происходили стычки из-за колоний и протекторатов, потом мы бомбили их представительства, а они взрывали наши. В космических сражениях преимущество чаще было на нашей стороне, а в шпионаже и диверсионной деятельности успехи сопутствовали даккиримам. Так продолжалось не один десяток циклов, а потом наши аналитики выявили уязвимость их орбитальной обороны. Пока мы готовили флот, они сбежали в другое измерение. Теперь и мы здесь. Конец истории.  
— А что по поводу вас думают остальные планеты? – спросил Фарамир.  
— Понятия не имею. Кто будет их спрашивать? Удел слабых – подчиниться и не роптать.  
— Какая знакомая идеология, — кивнул Адар. — Даккиримы поступают так же?  
— Более или менее. Они действуют изощреннее, но в конечном итоге получают даже больше, чем мы по нашим колониальным выплатам.  
— А что именно они делают? – поинтересовался Арагорн.  
— Хочешь взять себе на вооружение в Гондоре? – хмыкнул Фарамир.  
— Все может быть, — ответил Государь. – Всегда полезно знать чужой опыт, даже если ты сам и не будешь его применять.  
— Тебе это уже не пригодится, но я отвечу, — трионец на мгновение замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Когда даккиримы находят новую планету, их шпионы за несколько недель вытягивают из нее почти всю информацию. Потом туда направляется группа контакта, которая выходит на местных, с одной стороны, стоящих достаточно близко к власти, но не обладающих ею, а с другой стороны, готовых на очень многое, чтобы получить эту самую власть.  
— Какое коварство! — то ли осуждающе, то ли одобрительно прокомментировал Адар.  
— Когда на планете устанавливается нужная власть и формируется позитивное отношение к пришельцам, появляются и сами даккиримы. Они воруют, покупают, продают и строят. Уже через пару лет подавляющее большинство ученых этой несчастной планеты работает на Даккирим. А изобретения независимых единиц-патриотов даккиримы все равно похищают. Сами они почти не занимаются обменными сделками, но торговые представители любой другой планеты платят налог именно Даккириму, и он же утверждает список разрешенных к ввозу товаров.  
— Интересная мысль, — Арагорн задумался. — Если поставить пропускной шлюз на Андуине и взимать пошлину со всех купцов…  
— И не думай, — перебил его Фарамир. — А то устрою революцию!  
— Молчи уже, итилиенская оппозиция, — Арагорн опять повернулся к Ва Трилу. — Так что там насчет строительства?  
— Даккиримы строят свои заводы, вернее, позволяют их построить местным на вложенные средства. Вот только на ключевых местах работают даккиримские техники, и почти все основные блоки имеют заряд самоуничтожения. К тому же, например, на Летсарве, на паучьих фермах, изготавливают скользящие нити, на Вакуларе из них делают узловые решетки, Цитрон на базе этих решеток собирает межпространственные двигатели, а сама кораблестроительная верфь находится уже на Даккириме. Им нет нужды посылать свои армии. На прогневавшей их планете техники просто взрывают все построенные с даккиримским участием объекты, и объявляется полное торговое эмбарго. Планета оказывается перед выбором – забыть о галактических технологиях и вернуться на пару столетий назад или посылать умоляющих послов на Даккирим.  
— Интересная схема, — высказался Кэрдан. — А пытаться идти своим путем никто не пробовал?  
— Даже если у какой-то планеты и хватит на это упрямства, все равно даккиримские шпионы не оставят ее в покое. И Даккирим всегда будет на десять шагов впереди. Они могут украсть любой секрет. А то, что им лень воровать, они просто покупают, – горько добавил Ва Трилл.  
— Почему же вас не постигла участь остальных? – спросил Адар.  
— У нас есть магия, — улыбнулся Ва Трил. — Ее невозможно украсть.  
— И звездный флот у вас тоже весьма ничего, — добавил Леголас.  
— Если бы не магическая защита, он бы давно перешел на сторону даккиримов и стал бы частью межзвездной торговой ассоциации, слепо повинующейся их решениям.  
— Даккиримы так хорошо умеют подчинять других своей воле? – уточнил Кэрдан.  
— Нет, — отрицательно мотнул головой Ва Трил. — Но они очень хорошо платят.  
— Не понимаю, — пожаловался Арагорн.  
Ва Трил вздохнул.  
— Представьте себе, вы — солдат-призывник из колониальной планеты, летающий на трионском военном звездолете. Вы должны служить еще сорок циклов, не получить за это ни копейки, и в итоге вернуться на свою родину нищим и старым. А стоит вам перебить немногочисленный трионский офицерский корпус и захватить корабль, как вы с почетом принимаетесь в торговую ассоциацию. Полетав даже десяток циклов и продав свою долю в корабле, который по даккиримским законам в этом случае становится собственностью команды, вы можете позволить себе достаточно неплохую жизнь планетника. Пусть вы никогда не вернетесь на родину, но вы с комфортом осядете на любой из планет Даккиримского союза. Что бы вы выбрали?  
— А как же верность и честь? – спросил Арагорн. – Неужто все только и мечтают совершить предательство?  
— Вы о чем?! – патетично воскликнул Ва Трил. — Думаете, полудикари из колоний способны на такие возвышенные чувства?  
— Полагаю, если речь идет о преданности к захватившей их Трионике – так точно вряд ли, — сказал Леголас.  
— Что вы понимаете?! – возмутился Ва Трил. – Мы приносим на дикие планеты медицину и образование, даем им наши гуманные законы и моральные нормы, приобщаем их к нашей высокой культуре и делимся галактическими технологиями.  
— Звучит крайне нелицеприятно, — заметил Кэрдан.  
— Ага, — кивнул Адар. – А потом устанавливаете воинскую повинность и взимаете налоги?  
— Ну, и что? За благодать надо платить. Мы не скрываем своих знаний, как даккиримы. Все, чем обладает Трионика, доступно на любой из ее колоний!  
— Магия тоже? – ехидно спросил Леголас.  
— Трионцы единственные из всех открытых нами цивилизаций имеют магические способности, — слегка смущенно ответил Ва Трил.  
— А если бы вы нашли планету со способным к магии населением, что бы вы сделали? – спросил Кэрдан и тихо добавил. – Только будь добр, ответь честно. Ты же помнишь, что я чувствую ложь.  
Ва Трил задумался, а потом махнул рукой.  
— Все равно никто из нас не доживет до заката. Мы бы ее уничтожили, — Ва Трил с вызовом посмотрел на остальных. — Иногда интересы империи требуют жертв. Если мы готовы ради блага Трионики отдать свои жизни, то уж тем более пожертвуем и жизнями дикарей.  
— Но для вас это свободный выбор, а за дикарей вы решаете сами, — уточнил Леголас.  
— Они же дикари, — пожал плечами Ва Трил.  
— Хоть и методы даккиримов мне сильно не по душе, но они не выглядят такими бездушными как трионцы, — высказал свое мнение Фарамир.  
— Насколько я понимаю, Даккирим не действует силой? – спросил Кэрдан трионца. – Он предоставляет соблазны, от которых планеты не в силах отказаться, а потом беззастенчиво пользуется своим преимуществом?  
— Где-то так, — кивнул Ва Трил.  
— А Трионика подминает всех встречных под себя, устанавливая единый режим и превращая новую планету в еще одну провинцию единой великой империи? – продолжил владыка Серебристых Гаваней.  
Рик Ва Трил нехотя согласился.  
— А как вы планируете вторжение? – Арагорн от глобальной политики вернулся к более насущным вопросам.  
Ва Трил сделал попытку отмолчаться, но Элессар не отставал.  
— Сейчас завершены первые две стадии вторжения, — наконец нехотя ответил трионец. — И пока даккиримы не успели восстановить свою противовоздушную оборону, наши десанты захватывают наиболее ценные объекты. Одновременно с этим проходят переговоры о перемирии, которые наверняка завершатся отказом Совета кланов и Императора от наших условий. Тогда истребители покинут планету, а бомбардировщики превратят ее в постепенно остывающий мертвый камень. Вы все погибнете, — с мрачным злорадством добавил он.  
— Это мы уже слышали, — невесело усмехнулся Арагорн. — Еще не устал нам об этом напоминать?  
Ответить Ва Трил не успел. Перебивая его, Леголас предостерегающе поднял руку, призывая всех к тишине, а через мгновение небольшую команду окружили высыпавшие отовсюду люди. Большая часть из них была одета в строгую черную форму, остальные облачены в свободные серые одежды, единственной общей деталью которых был длинный серый плащ. Военные в черных мундирах держали в руках оружие, напоминающее бластеры трионцев, кроме того, на поясах у них висели мечи. Люди в сером носили по одному или даже по два меча на перевязи за спиной, многие из них были вооружены луками.  
Казалось, что, несмотря на одинаково бледную кожу, высыпавший из зарослей отряд состоит из людей разных рас, настолько сильно они отличались друг от друга. Черные мундиры почти все были на голову-полголовы выше своих союзников, обладали карими или черными глазами и преимущественно носили короткие стрижки. Их осанка издалека выдавала кадровых военных и в лесу они выглядели на удивление чужеродно.  
Легкости и беззвучности передвижений второй части команды позавидовал бы и опытный следопыт. Глаза светлых оттенков насторожено взирали на пленников. Более низкорослые и более раскованные в движениях, поголовно длинноволосые, они почти сливались с лесом. При пристальном рассмотрении, становилось видно, что у них нет единой формы, просто соблюдаются некие общие тенденции в подборе одежды.  
— Нам лучше сложить оружие, — тихо сказал Кэрдан.  
Арагорн попытался возмутиться, но Леголас с мягким нажимом отобрал у него бластеры.  
— Смерть трионцам! – выкрикнул серый воин.  
— Мы не трионцы, — быстро возразил Фарамир.  
— Они захватили нас в плен, но мы сбежали, — поддержал его Адар.  
— Кто же вы тогда? – спросил один из людей в черном.  
Арагорн выступил вперед и отвесил величественный полупоклон.  
— Я – Элессар, сын Араторна, наследник Исилдура и законный Государь Гондора.  
— А кто твои спутники? И что такое Гондор? – продолжил допрос тот же человек.  
— Это, — Арагорн кивнул на Фарамира. — правитель моих окраинных земель, Фарамир Итилиенский, — потом продолжил представлять остальных. — Леголас Трандуилион – принц и наследник короля Эрин Ласгалена, Кэрдан Корабелл — Владыка северных земель и Серебристых Гаваней, Адар…, — Арагон на мгновение запнулся. — Адар Мордорский – главнокомандующий восточной армией. А Гондор – наша родная планета.  
От последнего предложения Леголас с Адаром дружно чуть не поперхнулись, у Кэрдана выдержка оказалась лучше.  
/Фамильное нахальство гондорцев неистребимо в любой ситуации/ — сказал он по осанвэ.  
/Как и их самоуверенность/ — отозвался Леголас — /Но зато как величественно он смотрится!/  
/И складно сочинять уже у вас научился/  
/Почему сразу у нас?/ — запротестовал Леголас.  
/Лихолесцы – единственные эльфы, которые могут научить гондорца плохому/ — отшутился Кэрдан.  
— Да, захват правителей вновь открытой планеты — это обычный шаг трионской компании, —соглашаясь с услышанной информацией, кивнул один из даккиримов.  
Остальные солдаты после этих слов несколько расслабились. И хотя дула и стрелы по-прежнему оставались направлены на средиземцев, но пальцы уже не лежали на спусковых триггерах, и натянутые тетивы были чуть ослаблены.  
— Я – Вардиан Штерн, — представился высокий военный. — Командир боевого подразделения черного клана. Это, — он кивнул на одного из серых. — Мой коллега из серого клана, Ластион Стерлус. Мы засекли посадку вашего корабля и посчитали его одним из мародерских транспортов трионцев.  
— Вы представили только четырех из вашего сопровождения. Кто пятый? Тот, что в форме трионцев? – уточнил Стерлус.  
— Это наш пленник, — ответил Арагорн. — С его помощью мы бежали с трионского корабля.  
— Вы захватили трионца?! – казалось, Штерн был шокирован столь обычным фактом.  
— Вам доступна магия?! – подхватил Стерлус.  
— Нет, то есть, не совсем, — слегка смутившись ответил Арагорн. – У эльфов, — он мотнул головой в сторону Кэрдана и Леголаса. — Есть своя магия, но они не использовали ее во время побега.  
-Так вашу планету населяет не один народ? – удивился Стерлус.  
— Да. Здесь вы видите только людей и эльфов. А еще у нас живут гномы, хоббиты, орки…  
— Урук-хаи, назгулы, драконы, пауки, гоблины, тролли, — подсказал Адар.  
— И многие другие, — не очень обрадовавшись такой подсказке, закончил Арагорн.  
— Интересная планета, — пробормотал Штерн. — Но ближе к сути. Каким образом вы сбежали?  
Средиземцы смущенно переглянулись. Не сговариваясь, они решили пока не говорить о Тирр, а, не упоминая про кошку, очень трудно было объяснить события на корабле.  
— Мы напали на охрану, когда они привели Фарамира после допроса, — прервал затянувшееся молчание Кэрдан. — Они не ожидали сопротивления, и нам удалось победить в короткой стычке. Потом мы захватили пленника и один из катеров.  
/Правда – это лучшая ложь?/ — иронично спросил Леголас.  
— Кроме того, почти все, кроме меня, великие воины и герои нашей последней войны, — добавил Адар. — Трионцы просто не знали, с кем связались.  
— Звучит убедительно, но не очень, — возразил Штерн. – Я допускаю, что трионцы могли недооценить ваше мастерство ближнего боя. Но как вам удалось обойти их охранные системы? Я ошибаюсь, или ваша планета технически не очень развита?  
— На основании чего вы делаете подобный вывод? – быстро спросил Кэрдан.  
— Опыт, — слабо улыбнувшись, ответил Штерн.  
Пока Штерн общался со средиземцами, Ластион Стерлус активизировал запястный коммуникационный центр, и на появившемся голографическом экране листал какие-то досье, регулярно поглядывая на пленного трионца.  
— Рик Ва Трил! – неожиданно выкрикнул он. — Они захватили самого Ва Трила!  
Рик досадливо поморщился, но иронично кивнул раскрывшему его инкогнито серому воину.  
— К твоим услугам, Стерлус.  
Лица даккиримских солдат мгновенно посуровели, и все оружие было направлено на врага.  
— Как вам это удалось? – спросил Штерн.  
— Нелепая случайность, — ответил вместо средиземцев Ва Трил. — Дикарям иногда совершенно неоправданно везет.  
— Ва Трил, будет лучше, если вы сами откроете нам коды и систему опознавания ваших кораблей, — Стерлус подошел к трионцу.  
Ва Трил криво ухмыльнулся, всем своим видом показывая, что добровольно он ничего не собирается рассказывать.  
— Вы не оставляете нам выбора, — сказал командир серых воинов и неуловимо быстрым движением вколол Ва Трилу в основание шеи содержимое небольшой зеленоватой ампулы.  
Глухо застонав, трионец повалился на землю. Через мгновение его тело забилось в конвульсиях, на губах выступила кровавая пена. Приступ закончился так же неожиданно, как и начался. Еще секунду назад конечности Ва Трила выгибались в совершенно немыслимых движениях, а теперь он, с трудом опершись на траву, слабо пытался встать.  
— Что же вы делаете?! – воскликнул Леголас, бросаясь на помощь Ва Трилу.  
Ва Трил повернул к нему бледное лицо с расширившимися почти на всю радужку зрачками.  
— Не стоит, — хрипло прошептал он. – Она все равно слишком глубоко, и почти ничего не почувствовала.  
— Для меня достаточно и этого «почти», — очень тихо ответил Леголас.  
Лишь средиземцы поняли, о ком говорил трионец. Штерн нехотя пояснил происходящее.  
— Это абсолютный болевой стимулятор. Никто не в состоянии выдержать тройную дозу. Но обычно жертвы сходят с ума после двух инъекций.  
— У тебя небогатый выбор, — Стерлус рывком поднял Ва Трила на ноги. — Все нам рассказать или сойти с ума от боли и все нам рассказать.  
— Вы не смеете его пытать! – Леголас стал между Ва Трилом и Стерлусом.  
— Почему? – с любопытством осведомился Ластион Стерлус.  
— Вот именно, почему? – Штерн вклинился в разговор. — Если они захватили вас в плен, то почему вы его защищаете? Или, — он обвиняюще посмотрел на средиземцев. — Вы не все нам рассказали? Или в ваших словах была одна ложь?  
— Мы говорили лишь правду, — с достоинством возразил Арагорн.  
— Тогда отойдите, и не мешайте нам продолжить допрос, — вздохнул Стерлус. — Не думайте, что этот процесс доставляет нам удовольствие.  
— Нет, — Леголас не сдвинулся с места.  
— Увидите его, — Штерн дал знак своим подчиненным.  
Двое в черном тут же подбежали к эльфу, скрутили ему руки за спиной и оттащили от пошатывающегося трионца.  
— Почему ты его защищаешь? – Стерлус подошел к эльфу и пытливо заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Никто не будет пытать нашего пленника в нашем присутствии, — подал голос Кэрдан. – Ведь это мы захватили Ва Трила и будем распоряжаться его судьбой согласно законам нашего мира.  
— У вас запрещены пытки? – недоверчиво спросил Штерн.  
— Конечно! — хором ответили Кэрдан с Леголасом.  
— Верность своим принципам даже в отношении врага может вызвать лишь уважение, — медленно сказал Ластион. — Но трионские корабли готовятся спалить нашу планету. Я не могу позволить себе такой роскоши, как уважение к чужим законам.  
— Тогда мы будем драться! – запальчиво воскликнул Арагорн.  
Штерн подал знак и солдаты в черном опять взяли средиземцев на прицел. Ластион не спешил отдавать команду своим людям.  
— Это неразумно, — сказал он. — Мы вам не враги. Я не хочу из-за презренного трионца убивать правителей чужой планеты.  
— Ва Трил, почему вы не хотите ответить на их вопросы? — спросил Кэрдан. — Ведь вы уверены, что вторжение уже не остановить.  
— Не остановить, — кивнул Ва Трил. – Но если я скажу им наши коды, совершенно напрасно погибнет немало трионских солдат.  
— Не ты ли недавно называл их полудикарями и потенциальными предателями? – язвительно спросил Адар.  
— Называл, — вздохнул Ва Трил. — Но то, что они готовы предать нас, не значит, что я буду предавать их.  
— Мы теряем время, — вмешался Штерн. — Стерлус, вводи вторую инъекцию.  
— Нет, — кратко сказал Кэрдан, но оно прозвучало настолько веско, что уже доставший вторую ампулу Ластион в нерешительности остановился.  
— Эруууу, — простонал Адар. — Эльфы, да определитесь же вы в конце концов! Или скажите им о Тирр, или прекращайте играть в героев! Если вы не заметили, то соотношение сил у нас очень неравное.  
— Кто такой Тирр? – Штерн с подозрением уставился на Кэрдана с Адаром.  
— Рурр, бывший вместе с ними, — неожиданно для всех ответил Ва Трил.  
— Рурр?!! – казалось, Вардиан Штерн не поверил своим ушам. — Где он?!  
— Развоплощен, — слабо улыбнулся все еще бледными губами Ва Трил. — А остатки его духа, естественно, во мне. Иначе зачем бы еще они меня защищали? – с горечью добавил он.  
Пока Штерн обдумывал новую информацию, Ластион кивнул одному из своих людей, и тот бесшумно и незаметно скрылся за деревьями. С того места, на котором стоял Арагорн, он на мгновение заметил слабую вспышку активизированного голографического экрана.  
— Рууурр, значит, — задумчиво протянул Штерн, расхаживая вокруг пленника. — А это часом не тот рурр, который протащил к нам всю вашу армаду?! – выкрикнул он.  
— Именно тот, — подтвердил трионец.  
— Взять их! — скомандовал Штерн своим людям, активизировал свой браслет и вызвал катер поддержки.  
Черные солдаты быстро захватили средиземцев, поскольку те даже не пытались сопротивляться. Над лесом показался приближающийся конически вытянутый корабль, который на гравитационной тяге медленно приземлился между деревьями. Солдаты черного клана повели средиземцев к открывшемуся транспортному отсеку.  
— Вардиан, подожди, — Стерлус остановил Штерна. — Мне кажется, они не все нам рассказали.  
— Расскажут в центре.  
— Мы вместе их задержали, — возразил командир серого клана. – Ты не имеешь права везти их к себе.  
— Правда? — Штерн выгнул бровь. – Командир разведки трионцев и проведший их корабли в это измерение рурр попадают не под интересы Совета кланов, а под личную юрисдикцию Императора. А по имперской линии черный клан имеет больший приоритет.  
— Это необычный рурр, — закрыв глаза сдавленно заговорил Ва Трилл, будто выплевывая из себя каждое слово. — Она – первая, вернувшаяся в нашу галактику после Великого Ухода. Тогда они ушли на прапланету мурчей. Это не легенда, она действительно существует. Тирр родилась на ней.  
Открыв глаза Ва Трил с ненавистью посмотрел на обоих эльфов. Во время его предыдущей тирады они стояли с закрытыми глазами и совершенно отсутствующим видом.  
— Идиоты! – не выдержав вспылил он. — Вы не должны отдавать ей свою жизненную силу! Нет чудовища страшнее рурра, ставшего энергетическим вампиром! Плевать на Даккирим! Плевать на трионский флот! Если из-за ваших подачек она не удержится и перейдет к энерго-вампиризму, то ее не остановит и уничтожение планеты! Если обычного вампира-рурра смогут остановить лишь десятки нормальных рурров, то такую, как Тирр, никто не остановит!  
— Разве что другие галактические рурры, — пожал плечами Кэрдан.  
— А где вы их найдете?! – взорвался Ва Трил. – Речь уже не идет о Даккириме или Трионике, вы подвергаете опасности всю нашу галактику!  
— Тирр не станет вампиром, — уверенно возразил Леголас.  
— Да не обманутся верующие, — отозвался Ва Трил.  
Вардиан Штерн, внимательно слушавший всю эту эмоциональную перепалку, сделал свои выводы.  
— Мы немедленно улетаем.  
— Никто никуда не летит, — Стерлус подал знак своим воинам, и те оттеснили клан черных от их корабля.  
— Дорогу, именем Императора! – взревел Штерн.  
— Ни с места, именем Совета кланов! – не сдался Стерлус.  
— Это не их юрисдикция! – теряя терпение возразил Вардиан.  
— Первородные рурры – это юрисдикция Совета кланов!  
— В военное время за все отвечает Император.  
— Объяснишь это кланам сфер.  
— Их здесь нет! Или ты отзываешь своих людей, или я приказываю открыть огонь!  
Прерывая спор за их спинами опустился небольшой кораблик, больше всего похожий на огромную стрекозу с жемчужными глазами. Один из этих глаз открылся, и на поляне появились три девушки. Первая чем-то неуловимо походила на Ластиона. Такие же серо-зелено-голубые глаза невнятного оттенка, такие же, средней длины русые волосы, такие же свободные одежды. Однако на этом сходство и заканчивалось. Своей горделивой осанкой и величественной поступью она более напоминала Штерна, а холодно-гордое выражение лица вполне подошло бы и королеве.  
Две другие девушки являли ей разительную противоположность. В темных блестящих костюмах, облегающих фигуру, словно вторая кожа, они казались ожившими стремительными капельками жидкого металла. Темные волосы обоих были затянуты в высокие хвосты и заплетены в десятки косичек, в которых тускло поблескивал металл. Их кожа была чуть смуглее, чем у всех других, виденных средиземцами жителей этой планеты.  
— Риана Катрин, полномочный представитель клана ночных сфер и клана вечерних сфер прибыла по вызову Ластиона Стерлуса, — официально заявила первая из девушек. — Что тут у вас происходит?  
Стерлус быстро пересказал ситуацию, а Штерн лишь недовольно поморщился.  
— И когда только успел с сестрицей связаться? — только и спросил он. – Я ж с тебя глаз не сводил.  
— Ее вызвал один из моих людей, — пожал плечами Ластион.  
— Мы летим в храм сфер, — приняла решение Риана.

* * *

Храм оказался не очень высоким многокупольным сооружением. Его стены были сделаны из полупрозрачного материала, искрящегося серо-жемчужными переливами. В зависимости от угла зрения и освещения, они могли становиться от абсолютно прозрачных до почти непроницаемых. В глубине храма виднелось множество залов, однако сквозь несколько мерцающих стен почти ничего невозможно было рассмотреть.  
Возле храма, заняв оборону, расположилось несколько десятков воинов серого клана и намного меньше женщин из клана ночных сфер. Сопровождавшие средиземцев и пленного трионца солдаты присоединились к защитникам храма. Штерн с Ластионом, пленниками, Рианой и двумя ночными сферами зашли внутрь.  
Пройдя сквозь несколько небольших округлых залов они попали в одно из центральных помещений. Большой купол, как и все остальные, изнутри был совершенно прозрачным и, казалось, что зал накрывает само небо. По периметру на равном расстоянии друг от друга возвышались резные колонны. С видимой хаотичностью по залу были расставлены ложи и скамьи, выполненные из того же материала, что и сам храм, однако центр помещения оставался пустым.  
Когда процессия вошла внутрь, Риана сделала замысловатый знак рукой, и стены стали матово-непроницаемыми. Сопровождавшие Риану девушки заняли позицию возле входа, остальных она жестом пригласила присаживаться на скамьи. Штерн и Стерлус разместились чуть позади остальных.  
Риана очень долго расспрашивала средиземцев и Ва Трила о Тирр. Вопреки ожиданиям, он согласился отвечать. Когда Кэрдан спросил трионца о столь резкой перемене мнения, тот лишь вздохнул.  
— Я не могу рисковать появлением рурра-вампира. Тирр хочет, что бы я отвечал. И она добьется этого с моей помощью или с вашей. Лучше я сам скажу все, что интересует вечернюю сферу, — он кивнул на Риану.  
Во время всего разговора два воина-клановца лишь наблюдали не вмешиваясь, а вот Риану интересовало абсолютно все. Ва Трил рассказывал о событиях из кошачьей жизни, о которых средиземцы не имели не малейшего понятия. Но сами они могли поделиться личными впечатлениями от общения с кошкой, которое у трионца было весьма однобоким. Особенно заинтересовал Риану рассказ Леголаса.  
— Если бы я смогла лично поговорить с рурром… с кошкой, — вздохнула Риана. — Трионский флот через несколько часов спалит нашу планету. Уже два цикла мы лихорадочно ищем пути отхода, но все межпространственные линии выводят нас или к погасшим звездам, или в черные дыры. Будь Тирр живой, она могла бы просканировать пространство почти мгновенно.  
— Что мы можем для вас сделать? – спросил Леголас.  
Риана опять вздохнула.  
— Я могу отдать приказ на восстановление рурра и оживить вашу Тирр, но это потребует от нас слишком многого. А я совершенно не уверена, что она захочет помогать нам.  
— Захочет! – выпалил Арагорн.  
— И поможет, — кивнул Кэрдан.  
— Она говорит, что уже видит путь, по которому можно увести Даккирим от нашего флота. На это потребуется масса энергии, но он есть, — медленно и словно сам себе удивляясь, произнес Ва Трил.  
— Ты это сказал добровольно. Без принуждения с ее стороны, — Риана ошеломленно посмотрела на трионца. — Почему?  
— Она растворяется во мне. Я…, — Ва Трил запнулся. – Я слишком много вижу. Никто из вас даже не представляет себе, что значит быть рурром, – он обвел немного сумасшедшим взглядом присутствующих. — Вам не понять, что значит чувствовать, как рурр! Жить одновременно в будущем и в настоящем! Видеть так много!  
— Что ты видишь? – мягко спросила Риана.  
— Все!!! – неожиданно громко закричал Рик. — Все наше вторжение! Все ваши и наши потери! Я все это чувствую! Я вижу смерть каждого нашего солдата его глазами, на мгновение ощущая все несвершившиеся будущие линии его жизни! Я чувствую гибель каждого вашего воина и каждой сферы! Мало того, я вижу надвигающийся ад! Я ощущаю огонь горящих городов! И все эти миллионы смертей, которые неизбежно приближаются в уже свершающемся будущем!  
— Значит, так ощущают мир рурры? – тихо пробормотал Леголас. — Неудивительно, что именно Тирр…  
— Мы всегда знали, что мораль рурров возникла не на пустом месте, — сказала Риана. – Жаль, что трионцы за тысячелетия бок о бок с ними, так и не смогли этого понять.  
— Мы начали внедрять их в себя только в последние столетия, и нас всегда защищали кристаллы, — после предыдущей пылкой тирады голос Рика прозвучал почти безжизненно.  
— Я распоряжусь о начале приготовлений к оживлению рурра, — Риана Катрин встала и обернулась к средиземцам. — Подождите пока здесь.  
— Я помогу вам, — сдавленно прошептал Ва Трил.  
— Спасибо, это будет очень кстати, — кивнула Риана.  
— Не благодари, даккиримка, — поморщился трионец. — Я делаю это не ради вас. Просто… — он замолчал, словно прислушиваясь к себе. — Просто теперь я не могу иначе.

Риана вернулась довольно быстро и сказала, что надо подождать прибытия других сфер, а пока гости с планеты Гондор могут отдохнуть. Леголас воспользовался появившимся временем, чтобы начать расспрашивать Риану о даккиримских кланах и сферах.  
— Военные кланы – кланы мужчин, — начала отвечать она. — Женские кланы – это мирные кланы сфер.  
— Особенно не воинственны ночные сферы, — иронично заметил Штерн.  
— Из любого правила есть исключения, — невозмутимо парировала Риана и продолжила свою лекцию для средиземцев. — Ночная сфера – единственная боевая из всех сфер. Им нет равных в ближнем бою. Из них набирают лучших телохранителей. Кроме того, что они прекрасно владеют особыми единоборствами, в их косы вплетены тончайшие лезвия. Видите, — она показала на двух сопровождавших ее девушек, сейчас, словно живые изваяния, неподвижно стоящих у входа. — У них на руках специальные железные наручи, чтобы не порезаться о собственные косы. Их костюм, конечно, не может выдержать даже легчайшего силового удара, но защищает от случайного прикосновения этих лезвий.  
— Женские волосы используются как главное оружие? – недоверчиво переспросил Арагорн.  
— Вот именно, — улыбнулся Ластион. – Всем нашим военным кланам это тоже как кость поперек горла. Но что поделаешь? Ведь лезвия ночных сфер являются самым смертоносным холодным оружие на нашей планете, и ночные сферы бережно хранят его секрет. Одним ударом кос они могут исполосовать противника до смерти, или, например, отсечь голову.  
— Принадлежность к кланам у вас передается по наследству? – поинтересовался Кэрдан, чтобы увести разговор со столь смертоносной темы.  
— Нет, — ответила Риана. — В кланы могут попасть только те, кто отказывается или уходит из своего рода. С одной стороны, это почетно, но, с другой стороны, уходящие в кланы лишаются всего наследства и родовых почестей.  
— В кланах можно достичь гораздо большего благодаря своим собственным талантам, а не происхождению. Последний сын главы рода, обреченный на вечно подчиненное существование в собственном роду, уйдя в клан, со временем может стать его главой, — добавил Штерн.  
— А ты и сам никак на это метишь? — попытался уязвить его Стерлус.  
— Если и мечу, то тебе до этого нет никакого дела, — невозмутимо парировал Штерн.  
— С уходящими из своих родов понятно, а как же дети самих клановцев? – спросил Фарамир.  
— Они тоже часто попадают в клан, но не всегда, — ответил Стерлус. — Если ребенок талантлив, то в этом есть смысл. А если же нет, то лучше ему искать свою судьбу вне клана.  
— К тому же, в кланах достаточно жесткий отбор по физическим данным и психологическому профилю, — уточнила Риана. — Клан един не только идеей, а потому, что все его члены действительно весьма похожи друг на друга.  
— И много у вас этих кланов? – спросил Адар.  
— Кроме того, что вы уже видели, еще есть клан утренних сфер и красный клан воинов, — ответил Ластион.  
— Гвардию императора тоже можно считать кланом, — сказал Штерн.  
— Можно, — согласилась Риана. — Но официально они еще не признаны.  
— Сферы прибыли! – громко доложила одна из стоящих у входа в зал девушек, и на этом экскурс в историю и нравы Даккирима оборвался.  
Пространство между боковыми колонами начало освещаться портальным свечением, и между ними стали появляться все новые девушки. Средиземцы с интересом рассматривали вновь прибывающих. Большинство составляли вечерние и ночные сферы. Если первые были одеты и выглядели примерно так же как и Риана, то многие из ночных сфер прибыли не в том боевом облачении, которое до этого могли наблюдать средиземцы. В их косах не было смертоносных лезвий, и сами волосы свободно струились по спине или были стянуты обычными лентами. В простых черных платьях ночные сферы уже совсем не казались воплощением женской воинственности.  
Несколько появившихся девушек со светло-голубыми, почти прозрачными глазами в светлых же одеждах, очевидно, относились к утренним сферам. Они отличались от остальных явно выраженной анемичностью, отрешенным выражением лиц и слегка замедленными движениями. Казалось, будто они спят или грезят наяву.  
Средиземцы обратили внимание, что почти все, прибывшие на вызов Рианы, были очень молоды. Некоторые из последними появившихся сфер были совсем еще девочками.  
— Почему все так юны? У вас нет стариков? – поинтересовался Леголас.  
— Есть, — кивнула головой Риана. — Но для кругов силы нужна энергия и сила молодых.  
— Тем более, — поддержал сестру Лютион. — Сферы почти до самой смерти сохраняют молодой облик, и вы можете отличить умудренную годами женщину от молодой девушки разве что по глазам. Катрин, например, на двадцать три цикла старше меня. Разве по ней это скажешь?  
— Тогда почему она здесь, если нужны только молодые? – спросил Арагорн.  
— Кто-то должен проводить обряд, — пожала плечами Риана.  
Она достала из ниши в стене странный предмет, напоминающий то ли слишком расширяющийся к основанию рог, то ли весьма изящную волынку. Из заостренного конца полилась черно-серебристая зернистая жидкость, которой Риана стала рисовать в центре зала сложную фигуру.  
Постепенно на полу появились три многоугольника, входящих один в один и состоящих из множества перекрещивающихся совершенно одинаковых треугольников. Прибывающие начали занимать места на вершинах-лучах, образовывая три расширяющихся круга. Во внутреннем большинство мест досталось ночным сферам. Во внешнем круге расположились утренние сферы и все сферы-дети. Еще немало лучей оставались свободными, и сферы продолжали прибывать через регулярно вспыхивающие между колоннами порталы.  
— У вас в храмах служат одни женщины? — спросил Кэрдан у Лютиона, чтобы не отвлекать Риану от распределения последних сфер.  
— Не обязательно, — ответил тот. – Вернее, раньше так и было. Но в последние несколько столетий и мужчинам открыта дорога в кланы сфер, и женщинам — в военные кланы.  
— Но никто не позволит женщине командовать отрядом, и не пустит мужчину в круг силы, — уточнил Вардиан Штерн.  
— Серые могут стоять в круге, — возразил Стерлус.  
— И всегда могли, — пожал плечами Вардиан. – При чем тут последняя демократизация клановой политики? Как ночные сферы способны к войне, так и серые воины обладают силой храмов. Закон равновесия.  
— Дело не в отсутствии возможности, а в нежелании, — сказала подошедшая к ним Риана. — И я могла бы взять в руки лук или винтовку, и ты, Вардиан, можешь отдать свою энергию в круге.  
— Жертвенность недостойна воина, — немного резковато возразил он.  
— Агрессия недостойна сфер, — парировала Риана и вернулась к кругам силы.  
Она распределила места для последних сфер, и сама заняла место во внутреннем круге. Ва Трила провели в центр этой сложной фигуры, а Ластион стал на один из лучей возле сестры.  
— А ты, Штерн, не присоединишься к нам? — спросил он направляясь в круг.  
Вардиан отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Уж увольте, я лучше найду свою судьбу на защитных рубежах.  
Словно услышав его слова, в зал стремительно зашла одна из ночных сфер и доложила о начале атаки трионских штурмовиков. Штерн отправился к своим людям.  
— Если бы нам вернули оружие, мы бы помогли защищать храм, — предложил Арагорн.  
— Это было бы очень кстати, — согласилась Риана. — Если трионские штурмовики разрушат храм до конца обряда, то все наши надежды рухнут. Штерн! — окликнула она черного клановца. — Возьми с собой наших гостей с планеты Гондор. Если они могли сбежать из трионского плена, то нам не будет лишней помощь таких достойных воинов.  
— Пусть только один из них останется в храме, — встревожено попросил Ластион. — Они ведь хорошо знают Тирр, а после восстановления из небытия иногда бывают проблемы с психикой.  
— Не думаю, что это случится с Тирр, но я останусь, — сказал Леголас.  
Остальные средиземцы вместе со Штерном ушли защищать храм.

* * *

Сначала Леголас подумал, что обряд даккиримов опирается на магию, но потом, вспомнив некоторые особенности Тирр, понял, что это — один из вариантов использования энергетики.  
Внешне казалось, что множество сфер в кругах просто стоят, ничего не делая. Но Леголас почувствовал, как потоки энергии начинают закручиваться вокруг напряженно застывших девушек. С каждой секундой вихри становились все интенсивнее, концентрировались у Рианы и через нее стекались на Ва Трила.  
Через несколько секунд упала одна из ночных сфер внутреннего круга, потом вторая, потом третья. Но даже упавшие не выходили из энергетического водоворота, отдавая силы, которых уже не было. Постепенно их тела растекались, становясь полупрозрачными. Вот первая упавшая обернулась темной дымкой, мгновенно впитавшейся в силовые водовороты, за ней последовали другие.  
Уже пал почти весь внутренний круг, когда Стерлус и Ва Трил одновременно исчезли, переходя в чистую энергию, а на месте трионца появилась Тирр. Силовые линии разом опали, растворяясь в окружающем мире.  
Кошка выглядела меньшей чем обычно, сжавшейся, скукоженной и слегка облезшей.  
— Как ты? — Леголас бросился к Тирр.  
Риана, устало опустившись на пол, с тревогой вглядывалась в три изумрудных глаза, ища в них признаки постреинкарнационного безумия.  
— Я в порядке, — тихо и как-то неуверенно мурлыкнула Тирр. — Третий раз оживать не так страшно, как первый.  
— Это хорошо, — кивнула Риана. — Тогда мы начинаем готовиться к переходу.  
За спинами стоявших в кругах сфер активизировались порталы и стали прибывать новые храмовицы. Одна из утренних сфер забрала рожок Рианы и стала дорисовывать новую фигуру. Теперь из центрального круга выходил еще один, так же составленный из треугольников многоугольник. Вместе обновленная фигура напоминала восьмерку, большая половина которой была представлена тремя старыми кругами, а меньшая — один новым.  
— Лас, тебе лучше уйти к остальным, — пока сферы готовились ко второму этапу обряда, Тирр с эльфом отошла к скамьям.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я это видел?  
— Кэрдану и Арагорну не помешает твоя помощь, — уклончиво ответила Тирр.  
— Что случилось с Ластионом, Ва Трилом, остальными? — спросил Леголас.  
— Ты и так знаешь ответ, — тихо мурлыкнула Тирр. — А Ластион принял на себя судьбу сестры, чтобы она смогла провести второй обряд.  
— Это мы привели войну в их мир, — эльф смотрел на опустевшие лучи, занимаемые вновь прибывшими сферами.  
— Я тебе уже отвечала, еще на корабле, — Тирр устало вздохнула. — Если тебе от этого станет легче, то я нашла путь, который снизит общее число жертв в несколько раз по сравнению с любым вариантом при условии, если бы мы так здесь и не появились. Можно считать, что похитив нас, Ва Трил принес возможность будущего мира в обе цивилизации.  
— Не думаю, что здесь его за это хоть кто-то когда-нибудь поблагодарит.  
— Нет, — согласилась Тирр. — Для своего народа он останется предателем, а для даккиримов — врагом.  
— Но это неправильно. Риана и другие знают…  
— Сейчас им не до того, — перебила Леголаса Тирр. — И я их понимаю. Риана вряд ли переживет этот день даже с моей помощью, а Штерн не захочет предавать огласке добровольную помощь трионца. Но Ва Трил всегда поступал так, как считал нужным. Есть вещи и более важные, чем чужая память. Лас, а сейчас тебе и правда пора идти.  
— Тирр, хоть с тобой все будет в порядке? — уже уходя спросил эльф.  
— Не переживай, — мурлыкнула Тирр. — По легендам, у кошек девять жизней, а я использовала всего лишь три.  
— Ты не кошка, — грустно возразил эльф.  
— Я знаю, — так же грустно улыбнулась Тирр.  
Когда Леголас вышел из зала, Риана подошла к рурру.  
— Мы уже почти готовы, — сказала она. — Ты достаточно хорошо себя чувствуешь, чтобы начать переход?  
— Восстановлюсь по ходу дела, — Тирр нетерпеливо махнула хвостом.  
Риана задумчиво смотрела на кажущуюся такой маленькой и уязвимой Тирр.  
— Ты точно сможешь пропустить через себя весь этот объем энергии, не сгорев раньше времени? — спросила она.  
— Я вообще не собираюсь его через себя пропускать, — ответила Тирр.  
— Тогда как?! — Риана побледнела от внезапного подозрения. — Но ты же обещала помочь! Рурры всегда исполняют свои обещания. Хотя… твоих слов я не слышала, за тебя сказал эльф.  
— Можешь считать его слова моими, — быстро сказала Тирр, чем явно успокоила вечернюю сферу. — Для того, чтобы провести планету сквозь миры, вовсе не обязательно лично включаться в весь этот гигантский объем энергии. Я бы и не смогла это сделать.  
— Объясни, — потребовала Риана.  
— Энергетические потоки похожи на обычные ручейки. Стоит самому малому проложить русло, как все разрастающаяся река потечет той же дорогой. Я поймаю самую малую толику вашей силы и отправлю в точку выхода. Когда поток достигнет максимальной силы, я сама прыгну туда. Как всегда, на какое-то мгновение окружающий мир слегка потянется за мной. Обычно этого хватает, чтобы затянуть в переход случайного оказавшегося рядом человека. Но сейчас мой прыжок будет совпадать с мощнейшим потоком вашей энергии. Малейшего толчка от личного перехода будет достаточно, чтобы вся планета упала следом.  
— Ты говоришь так уверенно, будто уже делала это, — Риана сосредоточено обдумывала слова кошки.  
— Планеты перемещать мне еще не переходилось, но таким способом я уводила за собой объекты, многократно превосходящие уровень моих личных способностей.  
— Что ж, — улыбнулась Риана. — Надеюсь, этого перехода должно хватить, чтобы трионцы не нашли нас слишком быстро, и мы успели подготовиться к их новой атаке.  
— Я нашла вариант получше, — хитро улыбнулась Тирр и мысленно показала Риане свою задумку.  
Та на секунду застыла в полном ошеломлении. На мгновение появившееся на ее гордом лице возмущение быстро сменилось удивлением, а потом пониманием.  
— Это выход, — сказала она. — Необычный, неожиданный, тяжелый, но — выход. Ты всегда так радикальна? — спросила Риана кошку.  
— Почти, — довольно мурлыкнула Тирр.  
— Тогда храни нас небо от галактических рурров.  
— Думаю, трионцам придется много хуже. Если вам после потенциального поражения новый путь кажется тяжелым, то каково им, если победа была у них уже почти в руках?  
— Они сами виноваты, — Риана пожала плечами. — Их пророки веками предрекают глобальные беды от причинения зла руррам, но они их никогда не слушают.  
— Риана Катрин, круги силы уже готовы, — сказала подошедшая к ним утренняя сфера.  
— Тирр, идем? — спросила Риана.  
— Да, — кивнула кошка. — Но если вам попробовать не включаться лично в потоки? Ты же слышала мой способ.  
— Нет, — отрезала Риана. — По всей планете в храмах сейчас собирают для нас силу. Это слишком ответственный момент для экспериментов. Наши жизни не стоят подобного риска.  
— Вам решать, — вздохнула Тирр. — Но, по крайней мере, попробуйте использовать такой подход в будущем.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Риана. — Я передам наш последний разговор другим сферам, и в новом мире они изучат такую возможность.  
Тирр вошла в круг силы, сосредоточилась и потянулась к флагману трионского флота, который как раз отдавал приказ бомбардировщикам начинать движение к планете. Корабль помнил свою дорогу. Он летел до неба Даккирима через четыре системы и два межпространственных перехода, весь этот путь отпечатался в его информационной структуре, как пыль, осевшая на сапогах путника.  
Тирр легко подхватила эти информационные частицы и вдохнула в них силу, собираемую с народа Даккирима. И вот уже тоненькая межпространственная ниточка соединила две далекие системы.  
Около шести тысяч циклов назад Трионика взорвала свою планету-соседку. Об этом вряд ли кто знал на Даккириме, и мало кто помнил на Трионике. Даже тогда это решение не было одобрено большинством, и принявший его совет магов полным составом ушел в отставку. А ни одна раса обычно не склона помнить свои ошибки тысячелетней давности.  
Но Тирр помнила. Для ее народа это было событие, непосредственно предшествующее появлению руров на Трионике. Такое рурры не могли забыть. Тогда изменились орбиты всех планет системы, существенно пострадал и климат самой Трионики. Облако астероидов сотни циклов осыпало убийц своим смертоносным дождем, пока звездный флот магов не расчистил его.  
Но пустое место всегда может быть занято. Для звезд тысячи планетных циклов — это всего лишь несколько мгновений жизни. Звезды Трионики помнили свою потерянную седьмую планету и еще не успели свыкнуться с мыслью об ее отсутствии. Новое место для Даккирима было найдено.

* * *

Леголас выбежал во двор храма. Пробегая сквозь крайний зал, он взял со стеллажей с оружием лук со стрелами и меч. Когда они входили в храм, этого оружейного склада здесь явно не было, но эльф уже привык многому не удивляться в странном мире Трионики и Даккирима.  
Возле храма воины кланов и сферы укрылись за большими валунами, которые при подходе к храму показались средиземцам обычными декоративными элементами. В нескольких десятках метров от крайних валунов приземлились два трионских десантных транспорта. Их орудия периодически выстреливали слегка светящимися в вечернем воздухе лучами. Но защитное поле храма легко поглощало смертоносные лучи, становясь видимым на долю секунды после каждого выстрела.  
Серые клановцы так же неактивно обстреливали противника из луков. Стрелы с небольшими взрывателями на наконечниках попадали в скафандры трионцев, но не причиняли им видимого ущерба. Трионские солдаты почти не выходили из-под защиты своих кораблей.  
Арагорн и Фарамир, так же выбравшие себе луки и мечи, помогали людям Ластиона. Адар, взявший себе меч и один из лучевых пистолетов, присоединился к черным клановцам Штерна, а Кэрдан все еще пытался разобраться с трофейными магическими жезлами трионцев. Большинство даккиримов, вооруженные бесполезным под защитным куполом лучевым оружием и мечами, выжидающе засели за камнями,  
— Почему трионцы не нападают? — спросил Леголас ближайшего серого воина.  
— Из-за вашего прибытия храм охраняет не только маленький отряд ночных сфер, но и боевые подразделения черного и серого кланов. При таком соотношении сил в рукопашной им не помогут даже защитные скафандры.  
— Только бы у них не оказалось игловых автоматов, — добавил один из сидящих рядом черных воинов Штрена.  
Словно услышав его слова из второго транспорта вышел небольшой отряд с крупным многодуловым оружием, более напоминающим небольшие пулеметы, чем ручные автоматы. Из первого транспорта показалось три фигуры с магическими жезлами. Трионские маги были облачены в массивные скафандры, которые даже на первый взгляд казались куда совершеннее солдатской защиты.  
— Цель! — скомандовал заместитель Ластиона.  
— Рассыпаться! — почти одновременно выкрикнул Штерн своим людям.  
Маги вскинули свои жезлы и обрушили на защитный купол энергетический удар, от которого тот, казалось, вздрогнул и слегка прогнулся. Трионские солдаты дали первый залп из игловых автоматов. Миллионы черных точек устремились к храму. Купол незначительно замедлил их движение, и, мелькнув по нему красными росчерками, иглы трионцев врезались в полупрозрачную стену за спинами защитников храма. Сдетонировав, взорвалось большинство игл, словно шрапнелью, осыпая защитников храма острыми осколками камня. Но большинство из клановцев, послушавшись приказа Штерна, уже отступили к самому краю защитного купола  
Почти все лучники одновременно выстрелили по трем магам, и те потонули во всполохах мелких взрывов. Но уже через мгновение стало очевидно, что их скафандры выдержали все попадания.  
— Я понял! — воскликнул Кэрдан и в два скачка оказался за границей силового поля, направив один из трофейных жезлов в сторону магов.  
От его выстрела не только исчез один из нападавших трионцев, но и существенно пострадал стоявший за ним десантный транспорт. Трионские солдаты мгновенно оценили новую угрозу, но перед владыкой уже стояли два гондорца и лихолесец. Первый выстрел лучевого оружия трионцев Леголас рефлекторно принял на свой меч и, сам тому удивившись, отразил в сторону стрелявшего.  
— Отбивайте лучи! — крикнул он.  
Эти несколько выигранных секунд позволили Кэрдану сделать еще два выстрела по трионцам, полностью разрядив первый трофейный жезл.  
— Кэрдан, уходи! — взревел Арагон, заметив, что в них целится последний оставшийся на ногах маг.  
Средиземцы отступили под защиту купола, который тут же содрогнулся от почти догнавшего их удара трионца. Только оказавшись в относительной безопасности, они заметили, что их вылазка не была одинокой. Ночные сферы, все воины черного клана и часть серых клановцев рассыпавшись, поодиночке атаковали врага. Они не были защищены скафандрами, как их противники, но, более быстрые и более ловкие, они стремительно передвигались по полю боя, разя мечами более неповоротливых нападающих. Где-то среди них бежал и Адар.  
Но если выстрелы защитников Даккирима в большинстве случаев лишь незначительно повреждали защиту скафандра трионцев, и удар мечом далеко не с первого раза пробивал броню, то каждое попадание трионца означало гибель еще одного из даккиримов.  
Оставшаяся часть серых лучников продолжала обстреливать врага. Хотя их заряды и не могли пробить скафандры, но, попадая в лицевые щитки, на несколько секунд ослепляли врага.  
Неожиданно мир дрогнул. Словно его вместе с полями и лесами, с храмом и обеими воюющими сторонами уронили в глубокую яму и очень нежно поймали перед самым ее дном. Солнце мигнуло и засияло совсем с другой стороны. Вместо мягкого золотистого вечернего света храм озарило полуденное сияние крупного голубоватого светила.  
"Люди-эльфы, остановите это!" — мысленно воззвала Тирр, но ее услышали только Леголас с Кэрданом.  
— Стойте! — громко крикнул Владыка, перекрикивая шум чуть замедлившейся после скачка схватки. — Посмотрите на небо! Воины Трионики, неужели вы не узнаете свою звезду?  
Нападающие на мгновение застыли в нерешительности. Несколько черно-клановцев хотели воспользоваться неожиданно полученным преимуществом, но тоже остановились, настигнутые властным окриком Штерна.  
— Это невозможно! — отозвался последний из магов. — Даккиримы навеяли на нас иллюзию!  
— Никаких иллюзий! — быстро возразил Кэрдан. — Попытайтесь связаться со своим командованием и вы убедитесь, что ваш флот остался за миллионы километров и два измерения отсюда. Поднимитесь над атмосферой и вы узнаете родные созвездия и увидите саму Трионику — шестую планету вашей звезды. Стоит ли продолжать бессмысленное сражение, если вы теперь все равно не сможете уничтожить Даккирим? Ваши бомбардировщики остались с вашим флотом, а сотни штурмовиков лишь посеют хаос и ненависть, которую сейчас очень легко направить на Трионику. Ведь даккиримам до нее теперь пару часов лету, а флот Трионики будет возвращаться домой еще не один цикл.  
Во время речи Кэрдана Тирр быстро подсказывала ему фактические данные, а когда он закончил говорить, из храма вышли остатки выживших после кругов силы сфер. Леголас с внезапно острым чувством сожаления увидел, что среди них нет Рианы Катрин.  
Трионцы пораженно молчали. Одна из утренних сфер величественно поклонилась одновременно всем нападавшим.  
— От имени народа Даккирима я предлагаю перемирие. Пусть представители наших правительств определятся с его условиями. Пришелец с планеты Гондор прав, и нам пока следует сложить оружие. Надеюсь, все здесь прекрасно понимают, — в ее голосе темным колоколом зазвучала угроза, — что сейчас наши планеты находятся слишком близко друг от друга. И любые разрушения, причиненные нашим домам, мы очень легко можем перенести и на ваши.  
— Как и наоборот, — хмуро добавил трионский маг. — Если вы не будете чинить нам препятствий, то мы покинем Даккирим.  
Утренняя сфера кивнула, трионцы быстро погрузились в свои корабли и уже через несколько минут взлетели. Они стартовали по направлению к Трионике.  
— Жаль, что речь Корабелла не слышали во всех остальных сражающихся уголках планеты, — сказал Леголас, глядя вслед улетающим десантным транспортам.  
Тирр тихо хихикнула.  
— Я воспользовалась остатками энергии от перемещения, чтобы устроить тут маленькую всепланетную трансляцию. /Так что, Кэрдан, ты теперь местная знаменитость/ — мысленно добавила она.  
/Кошка, как ты можешь шутить в такой момент?/ — возмутился Перворожденный, но в его мыслях Тирр заметила слабо искрящиеся смешинки.

* * *

Через три дня средиземцы и Тирр улетали с Даккирима. Поскольку Леголас умел пилотировать именно трионские звездолеты, то совет кланов выделил им один из трофейных кораблей, сдавшихся во время речи Кэрдана.  
Все эти три дня Тирр спала непробудным сном, а Кэрдан и Арагорн провели их на официальных приемах. Миротворцы с планеты Гондор на эти несколько дней оказались в центре внимания двух планет. Арагорну, как изначально заявленному Государю планеты Гондор, предлагали очень много выгодных контрактов и проектов союзничества. Но Кэрдан почти в каждом втором подобном предложении чувствовал ложь или скрытую угрозу. И трионцы, и даккиримы очень интересовались координатами столь удивительной планеты. И, в конце концов, не только Кэрдан, но и Арагорн порадовался, что не имеет ни малейшего представления об межизмеренческом расположении Арды.  
— Им только дай волю, они и в Валиноре свою энергостанцию построят, — бурчал эльф.  
Именно Кэрдан настоял на как можно скорейшем отлете, поскольку и принимавшие их у себя даккиримы, и прилетевшая делегация Трионики вызывали у него почти равные подозрения. Даже за эти несколько дней местные узнали об Арде гораздо больше, чем было сказано Кэрданом или Арагорном.  
Многоопытные главы кланов мгновенно интерпретировали каждое случайно оброненное слово и каждый неосторожный жест. Порой Владыке казалось, что гостеприимные хозяева даже пытались прочитать его мысли. Но за себя и за Арагорна, чью волю не смог сломить даже Саурон, Кэрдан был спокоен. А вот младшее поколение вызывало у него тревогу. Но он надеялся, что не участвующие в официальных мероприятиях и не сталкивающиеся с таким количеством трионских магов и даккиримских экстрасенсов Фарамир, Адар и Леголас просто не успеют выболтать ничего слишком важного.  
Правящие кланы Даккирима решили скрыть факт участия галактического рурра во всех этих событиях, поэтому к кошке лишь пару раз приезжали главы кланов, а от основного потока делегация она оказалась ограждена. Но и явившихся к ней глав кланов Тирр упорно проигнорировала. Как Леголас не уговаривал хвостатую проснуться, она лишь сонно жмурилась и переворачивалась на другой бок.  
Легко раненный во время обороны храма Адар быстро поправлялся. А Фармир и Леголас скучали возле спящей Тирр, более-менее старательно изображая не то ее телохранителей, не то почетную гвардию хвостатой. Впрочем, как заметил Леголас, в некотором смысле спящая Тирр была куда более действенной охраной от охотящихся за чужими тайнами даккиримов.  
Наконец наступил день отлета.

* * *

— Если верить навигационным планам, которые нам дали даккиримы, то мы уже подлетаем к точке захвата. Кто-нибудь, сходите, разбудите Тирр, — попросил Леголас.  
— Сам буди эту спящую красавицу, — Фарамир потер ушибленное плечо. — Когда я прошлый раз пытался ее поднять, она меня в стенку швырнула.  
— При чем, что характерно, так и не проснулась, — хихикнул Адар.  
— Нечего было ее за хвост тягать! — поддержал мордорца Арагорн. — Скажи еще спасибо, что она тебе ничего не сломала.  
— Вот! — палец Фарамира обвиняюще направился на мордорца. — Вот кто еще не будил Тирр!  
— И не собираюсь, — возразил Адар. — Никогда не причислял себя к особо отважным героям. Лучше пусть Арагорн идет, ему и по рангу положено.  
— Что положено? Спящих кошек будить? Адарушка, ты ничего не перепутал?  
— Люди-эльфы! Имейте совесть! — Леголас обернулся к спорщикам. — Мне Тирр нужна в рубке!  
— Вот и буди ее! — огрызнулся Фарамир.  
— Я не могу сейчас включать автопилот, — возразил Леголас. — Мы слишком близко от последнего местоположения трионского флота. В конце, концов, я же не прошу вас штурмом брать вражескую крепость, надо просто привести Тирр.  
— Уж лучше я крепость возьму, — пробурчал Адар.  
— Эх, вы… — Арагорн величественно-осуждающим взглядом окинул Адара и Фарамира. — Уклонщики и пораженцы! Все приходится делать самому, — и направился к выходу из рубки.  
— Ты пошел будить кошку? — показательно восхищенно спросил Адар. — Я преклоняюсь перед твоим мужеством!  
— Гондорские правители издревле отличаются не только смелостью, но еще умом и сообразительностью, — обернувшись от двери наставительно ответил Арагорн. — Я пошел искать Кэрдана, а он разбудит кошку.  
— Я всегда говорил, что наш государь — гений! — гордо заявил Фарамир.

Арагорн и Кэрдан с кошкой вернулись в рубку примерно через полчаса. Вопреки ожиданиям, никаких повреждений на команде побудки не было заметно, и Тирр выглядела почти проснувшейся.  
— Что тут у вас? — промурлыкала она.  
Леголас показал ей координаты их корабля, после чего Тирр некоторое время сосредоточено всматривалась в чернеющий за обзорным экраном космос. Потом нацарапала на экране навигационного компьютера слегка кривоватую линию, которая должны была означать их дальнейший курс.  
Подвергшийся царапанью монитор не выдержал нанесенных повреждений, пару раз мигнул и погас, но Леголас успел запомнить кошачью царапку и ввел соответствующие изменения в полетный план. Когда он обернулся, чтобы уточнить у Тирр, не ошибся ли он, кошка уже мирно спала прямо на полу рубки.  
— Это не кошка, а настоящий медведь! — возмутился Фарамир. — Сколько можно впадать в эту непрерывную спячку?  
— Надеюсь, она хоть наш портал не проспит? — с легкой тревогой спросил Арагорн.  
— Не должна, — ответил Кэрдан. — Хотя кто их, кошек, знает.  
— Владыка, ты шутишь? — слегка нервно поинтересовался Адар.  
— Конечно шутит, — ответил Фарамир. — По крайней мере, Леголасу всегда удавалось разбудить это трехглазое спящее чудо, так что не стоит волноваться.  
— Всегда, когда это чудо само хотело просыпаться, — уточнил Леголас.  
— Пол, наверное, грязный, — задумчиво произнес Адар, — Может, стоит перенести ее в кают-компанию? А то неудобно как-то.  
— Заботливый мордорец — это выглядит умиляюще, — не отрываясь от приборов, отозвался Леголас.  
— Конечно, ведь никому другому и в голову не придет о кошке позаботиться.  
— Адар, пол чистый, теплый и достаточно мягкий, — возразил Кэрдан.  
— На счет мягкого и теплого я согласен, но с чего вы взяли, что он чистый? — Адар придирчиво уставился на половые покрытие рубки.  
— Ты этого не видишь, но его поверхность не монолитная, а состоит из мельчайших воронок, под которыми работает механизм всасывания, — ответил Кэрдан. — Любой упавший вниз мусор или жидкость тут же всасывается, а если какая грязь и остается, то только на дне воронок. Мы же, фактически, стоим на ребрах этих воронок. Но они расположены настолько близко друг к другу, что мы воспринимаем их как цельную поверхность.  
— И ты все это видишь? — недоверчиво переспросил Адар.  
— Конечно, я же эльф, — как само собой разумеющееся, ответил Кэрдан.  
Фарамир решил провести научный эксперимент и тут же вылил на пол немного воды из фляги. Вода исчезла за несколько секунд, не оставив ни малейшего следа.  
— Фома неверующий, — пробурчал Арагорн.  
— Доверяй, но проверяй, — ответил Фарамир. — Теперь я убежден, что Тирр действительно спит на чистом полу!  
— А вы меня хотели на грязный пол положить? — кошка насторожено открыла один глаз.  
— Эрууу… — простонал Леголас. — Вы еще пойдите изучите принцип работы трионского двигателя.  
— Не успеют, — возразила Тирр. — Мы почти прилетели.  
Кошка сосредоточено уселась, обкрутившись хвостом, и уставилась в пространство прямо перед собой. Спустя несколько секунд там начало формироваться окно портального перехода. Сначала размером с небольшое яблоко, свечение все разрасталось, и когда достигло в диаметре полутора метров, кошка скомандовала.  
— Прыгаем!  
Через пару секунд трионский корабль опустел. Случайные гости покинули этот мир.


End file.
